Love of Mine
by ainouta23
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a secret agent and the leader of her squad. Her boss ordered her squad to protect the heir of Uchiha Corp. and his grandson, Uchiha Sasuke which Orochimaru an evil mad scientist is after for. Will they fall in love? or not?
1. Introducing You and Me

**CHAPTER 1/ PROLOGUE:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING! JUST THE PLOT OF THIS STORY….**

** LOVE OF MINE!**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I'm Haruno Sakura, the girl with a pink hair, jade eyes and the squad leader of squad 4. I'm just 17, but my comrades are 18, 18 ½, they're older than me, actually. My dad, Kumo Haruno and my mom, Akira Haruno were both secret agents. Their love story began, when they were assigned in a mission. Mom said back then when she was still alive, at first my dad and she were rivals. Then as time passes their squads, my mom is not a squad leader but my dad is, were always assigned in a mission to work together. On their one mission, mom was in trouble and dad rescued her. That was the day they also admitted their admiration for each other. Cute love story right?

Too bad, mom died.

* * *

><p>I became a secret agent when I was just 15. I joined my dad's squad back then. Mom, Dad and I were placed in a mission along with squad 2 whose leader is Hatake Kakashi. We separated our ways, my mom volunteered as the bait to replace me. At our mission, there was a loud crash and a fire was formed. I ran away from my father and headed to that loud sound.<p>

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

"_Mom!" _the 15-year-old I shouted. I saw my mother breathing heavily, she had bruises, burns, broken bones, and she was _dying…_

My dad seems to notice I ran away and probably followed me. Through the earphones, I called everybody. My dad and I helped her to walk by her right arm at me and her left arm at dad. Kakashi-san called the private jet. We got to the emergency room of our basement. Mom was headed to the I.C.U afterwards.

"_Dad, it was my fault. I came too late!" _I told to my father as tears were forming at the corner of my eyes. My father could only hugged me and say, "_It's nobody's fault. Keep that in your mind." _We both cried hard. After 35 minutes, the doctor exited the I.C.U room. He had a sad expression plastered on his face. That time I knew what the _bad news_ is_._ He started, _"Mr. Haruno, Ms. Haruno, I'm sorry to say but Mrs. Akira Haruno died. We did everything we can but here wounds are severe. I'm really sorry." _ He left us. I cried very hard as I can and my father too. "_Dad, M-mom is dead…" _I whispered between the sobs while I'm crying. I hugged dad tightly and he hugged me back. He replied with a sad but strong tone, _"We'll just stay strong. Mom will be always watching and guiding us. Be independent as I am, Sakura. I don't want to lose someone important again. Promise?" _ I nodded and replied, "_I ...promise.."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>As time passes, Dad loves me more than anything in the world and I too. I always make my dad and my departed mom proud of me. I'm their daughter after all. I also became famous in the agency. They said it was unbelievable for a teenage girl like me surpass my mom's ability. I used different techniques in fighting, one is a slingshot but I used stone pellets with poisons that can kill or paralyze you, 2nd my dad taught me the way of the sword, 3rd is the way of guns.<p>

Right now, I'm walking at the squad 4's place. Pacing back and forth, someone stopped me and said, "What's up, captain?" that was the voice of Shikamaru Nara, he is 18 and 1/2. "Nothing, I'm just thinking.." I replied with an unemotional tone of my voice like always. "Gee, what kind of thing can melt your ice wall?" he muttered and I heard it, "Perhaps, love?" I replied with a voice of wonder. His eyes widened and shocked that I heard him. He smiled, I showed a sly smile and a voice said, "You should smile more, Captain! You look pretty!" I turned to look who it is and it was that voice of Kiba Inuzuka, 18 years of old.

"Well that's enough.." I said and turned into a frown. Bee's voice was heard through my wireless earphone that is place in my left ear. My hair covered it so it's not visible. "Captain Sakura of squad 4?" he called with a happy tone as always. "I read ok, what is it?" I replied in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone of my voice. "Yeah ok, ok. President wants your squad immediately at the meeting room. "Yes, we'll be right there…" I replied and the line went dead.

I turned to my squad member and announced, "The President needs us in the meeting room, probably another mission." They all nodded and said "YES, MA'AM!"

* * *

><p>We were soon out of our place and now at the meeting room. My members are at my back and I'm the one in front. I click the red button. Instantly, the President appears smiling and had a cup of coffee in his right hand. We warmly greeted him, "Good Morning, Mr. President!" He nodded and replied, "Yes to you guys too." Hoshi Nakamura is his name, according to dad, he have a daughter named Mikoto.<p>

Dad said his daughter was famous in the agency too, she's one of the legendary. The Mikoto lady quitted because she fell in love.

"Take a sit," he ordered us and we did as we were told to. He continued, "I'm giving you a special mission, from here, Osaka, you guys will have to head to Tokyo." I nodded and replied in a very formal tone, "What is this mission?" He nodded and replied, "You have to protect a certain person, who's very close to me. Orochimaru is after him for money." I smirked and said, "Who is this person?"

"I'll tell you after a week when you reached Tokyo. As I told you that this mission was important because …" he replied and broke out into a smile. "What?" I asked impatiently. "You'll be living like a normal student but secretly protecting him!" Our eyes widened, it's not like we don't live like normal persons, I mean, and we got to a normal school but high standards than normal private school.

"Like what?" Tenten Hayai asked, the director replied, "Well you'll have ordinary classmates! Also you can freely join any activities there that you think can help you, but don't forget you have to protect a _person. _Sakura –Chan, as the squad leader plan on how you will meet even if you're in different class. I arranged the files, your schedules, and your class too for the school. The school is named as Fire Country's Private School…"

"Sounds fun…" Sai Kato said along with Shino Aburame. I nodded and asked, "If we knew that person after our 1st week in Tokyo, will we tell him/her that we our agents that are ordered to protect him/her?"

"I'll order someone of your squad. Anyways, that school is a boarding school so all of you have dorms. At 3:00 pm, a private plane will be waiting for you kids." With that the screen went black meaning, he ended the meeting. I sighed and we exited the meeting room.

* * *

><p><strong>TO SASUKE<strong>

**SASUKE'S POV:**

Great now a mad scientist wants me for attention and money. Do I look like a bank for him? I sighed and entered the school. Everyone knows I'm a playboy and yes I am..

Even if I'm a playboy, I'm still virgin of course!

"Teme!" a loud mouth blond boy called me. I turned to him with an annoyed expression in my face. "What the hell do you want?" I asked and sat beside him. "Guess what! 6 new students will enter our school!" He said with a happy tone. "So, what?" I asked with a bored expression on my face. I shooed my 2-day-girlfriend because she's annoying me. " Go away, you're annoying and we're over, Ami… I said to her and she ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Out of 6 students, 2 are female and the rest are boys!" Naruto said and threw his fist in the air, "Maybe one of those 2 will be your '_the one'_…" I rolled my eyes at his statement.


	2. Arrival

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE OF MINE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

We are now here in the plane. All of us have marks. Marks that symbolizes that we're from Squad 4. My mark is on my right wrist so from now on, I will wear sweat band in public places. The director said that no civilian or enemy in disguise should notice it. Mine was the kanji name of 4 which means '_yon__'_ but the others are plainly number 4. Also, the director gave us a secret weapon that you can't even know what is inside it. Mine was an umbrella. If you pull out the crook handle, a blade will appear so it is a secret katana.

I also brought my slingshot and its following stone: 1st was the paralyzing stone, which inside of it has a chemical that can paralyze certain part of a body.2nd was my stone bullet, it acts like a bullet and it is very light weighted than ordinary stones. 3rd was my poison stone because once it hits a part of the body, the poison will spread.

* * *

><p>All of my stones are sharp. Each category is separated from each other. The 1st one I mentioned were placed in a red mini cube box, the 2nd was placed in a yellow and the last blue.<p>

In this private jet, I'm sitting beside Kiba who's sleeping very noisy. I transferred seat which is at the back of him. Still, his snore is very loud. I threw a pillow at him angrily. Shikamaru and Shino were taking a video of him for blackmail I guess.

Kiba stood up and shouted very loud, "WHERE'S MY MEAL!" and in avery angry and pissed voice to. Everyone giggled including me. Then he fell to his seat and slept again.

* * *

><p><strong>TO SASUKE<strong>

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called him; he looked at him with a very annoyed expression. He replied in a stoic voice, "What do you want now?" Naruto shook his head and he and Hinata sat beside him.

"Guess what, Neji will be the one to tour the 3 of 6 new students. I volunteered to tour the remaining 3. Hinata's coming with me too!" The blond boy grinned after saying his statement. Sasuke sighed and he said, "I don't care.." Naruto's grin faded and it was replaced by a pout.

"Whatever, you're no fun at all. Anyways, let's go Hinata-chan! We have to buy materials." Naruto said and Hinata nodded. She smiled at her boyfriend. They both stood up and left the stoic boy alone and being flirted by sluts.

* * *

><p><strong>TO SQUAD 4:<strong>

"Hey, we're here." I said and woke up Kiba. Tenten whispered once I was gone to get my luggage, "Hey, I have food.." at instant the brunette boy woke up and removed his pillow away from him.

We waited outside for Kiba. I looked around the place and conclude that this place was a secret branch of the agency. "Captain, is something wrong?" Shino asked politely,I shook my head for a 'no' response.

Kiba was out of the plane. The pilot waved at us and we did too. "Kiba where's your mark place?" Shino asked and Kiba pointed at his left chest. "You?" Kiba asked in return, he pointed at the back of his shoulder.

A secret agent was already waiting for us. He greeted, "Good Afternoon Squad 4, I am Kazuo of Squad 8." We all bowed politely. "I called my men to drive you guys to the school. The car was waiting for you guys outside. Anyways, Squad 4, good luck."

He gestured us to which way and we followed him. There was the xit and it was true that a car was waiting. He and his comrades helped us placed our things. After that I thank them for the whole Squad 4. We rode and we're now heading to that school. I am beside the drivers seat and my comrades at the back. "Oi, are we there yet?" Kiba asked Sai who's daydreaming. "I don't know." Replied the pale boy.

"Don't worry kids, we're near." The driver said. After 10 mins, we are now in front of the school. "Thank you for the ride. Be careful, bye!" I said to the driver. He smiled at me and drove off.

* * *

><p>"I expect someone will tour us." Sai said and I nodded. "According to our conversation earlier of Mr. Kazuo, there are 2 students who'll tour us. Anyways, let's just enter."<p>

The gates opened automatically. As we are all walking and conversation was made by Tenten, she asked me, and "Don't you think it's a little unfair?" I was confused and raised my eyebrow. She continued, "I mean our previous school was very advance."

I replied, "It is expected from the agency. We are just teens and even though we are working, Director more value education for us. Our previous school an extension of the Agency after all."

She protested, "But, the Director said we should continue our schooling here." I nodded and thought _'__She __really __don__'__t __get __it.__'_

"Right now if we aren't in a mission, where we should be?" I asked and getting impatient, "School." Tenten replied and I said, "It means that, even if we are on a mission we will also continue our learning here.."

Her eyes sparkledin anime style and replied, "Oh!" The next thing we knew, that our escort was here. I asked him, "Excuse me, how long have you been there?" The long haired brunette guy replied, "Just now. Shall w— " he was cut off by a loud mouthed blonde with accompanying girl.

"Sooo, you guys are the new students?" he asked as if he's an idiot. Due to my impatience, I replied, "What do you think?" my comrades gasps. "Hehe, right…" the blonde boy said and his grin was slowly fading. "Naruto we should accompany them to the principal's office.." the brunette guy said to the 'Naruto' guy.

"Oh right. The principal changed plans so we aren't splitting them up?" Naruto guy asked and the brunette boy nodded. "So aren't you gonna introduce yourselves?" I asked impatiently. This is ticking me off.

"By the way, I am Neji Hyuga the student council president." I nodded and we bowed. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! One of the varsities here." The blonde boy introduced himself to us. It was the girl's turn. She said in a polite way, "Good Afternoon, I am Hinata Hyuga, cousin of Neji and girlfriend of Naruto-kun." And then she blushed.

'_At __least __there __is __someone __who __is __normal.__'_ I thought and introduce myself, "Haruno Sakura, that's my name." and bowed to show respect. "I am Tenten Hayai!" Tenten said very happily. Then the introduction went on. Neji and Naruto led us to the principal's office and left.

When we entered the principal's office., we greeted, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Principal…" he turned his office chair to face us. We were shocked to see who it was. "D-Director?" we all asked unbelievably.

"Yes, nice to see you guys again. Squad 4 you guys, won't need a tour guide anymore. Since, I showed you guys the map and successfully memorized it. I hope you wouldn't get lost. If you got, just asked from old students." He said and smiled at us. He took out 6 folders for each of us. "I see, so we are placed in the same section. For our dorm we are separated from each other and none of us are each other's roommate." I discussed and hold my folder.

"Yes it is because, if someone gets suspicious, it'll be a trouble. Please do investigate this problem while you are continuing school. You may now leave and go to your rooms." He ordered gently to us. We all nodded and left the room.


	3. Ms Tsundere The Meeting

**CHAPTER 3:**

**L0V3 0F M!N3**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3 START:**

**SAKURA'S P.O.V.**

"Captain? Where are we going?" Shino asked politely to me. I replied in a calm tone, "Since this the senior's period right now is break time, from my sources, they are scattered around in this campus" Sai muttered from behind, "Captain ugly, when did you had sources?" I glared at him and said, "I heard that, shut your mouth."

Sai did as I ordered him to.

* * *

><p>While we're walking, someone bumped to me shoulder to shoulder. It was Naruto. Yes, at last someone is here even he's an idiot to help us.<p>

"Oi! Aren't you Sakura-chan!" he said and pointed an accusing finger to me. I flicked the finger and replied, "Yeah, can you help us find our dorms?" He nodded and smiled. "Sure no problem..Let me see your room number." I handed him the small card. "mmm…Room 23. Hey! You're Hinata-chan's new roommate!" he shouted loudly and laughed a bit. "Uh huh…" I said in a hint of boredom in my voice. It was Tenten's turn.. She is in room 26.

"Hey, you're Temari's new roommate. How about you, Kiba?" Naruto said and asked the brunette boy from my team. He is in room 17, across my dorm. "You're with me and teme! How cool!" _Wow 2 idiots joined together… how fun…._

Shino's dorm is 15. "Shino, you're with Chouji and Kankuro!" '_Kankuro? I heard that from somewhere and that Temari too…_ ' Sai was next, his dorm is 19. "Sai-san, you're with Gaara-kun!" '_Gaara, Subaku no Gaara? He's here too. He is from squad 2 along with Kakashi and I expect Kakashi is here too.'_

"I supposed the persons you mentioned were some friends of yours?" I asked him and he nodded. He pointed at a small garden house were 7 persons are sitting and chatting. "There are they." I nodded and asked again, "But I am asking where are our dorms?" My comrades nodded and he accompanied us.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 20 MINUTES:<strong>

We are inside our dorm, my roommate is still gone so, yeah whatever.

We have our wireless earphone and covered by our hairs, so it wouldn't be suspicious. I remove it and place it inside my jacket's pocket on the right side and zipped it. I supposed the others did it too and place to their own pockets.

I placed my clothes at the cabinet near the unoccupied bed. I knew it because a tag was place on top. I place my laptop at the side of the bed. I gather my things, the books and etc.I place it all in my triangle body bag and its color is red.

* * *

><p>I went out afterwards with my bag and my laptop.I knocked at Tenten's dorm room. She answered and she's ready. I said, "Let's go we're the one who're only waiting for. They are outside." She nodded and we went outside. I have noticed the man collecting the garbage near the vending machine, he looks very suspicious. He looked at me and turned away. I, too turned away and continued walking.<p>

"Something wrong?" Tenten asked I shook my head for response. We finally reached outside and headed to our room. The teacher was Kakashi, we have to call him Kakashi-sensei. He let us entered and asked us to introduce ourselves, tell our likes and dislikes, the high spirited Tenten, volunteered. She introduced herself, " I am Hayai Tenten, you can call me Tenten. I don't like formalities. I like weapons and eat beef mostly, I hate jerks and sluts." She thanked, "Thank you, can I sit now?" Kakashi nodded and saw a vacant seat beside Neji. Kakashi pointed at that empty seat. Tenten nodded and grinned. She was fast heading there. "Won't you introduce yourself, Ms. Haruno?" Kakashi called and I nodded, I introduced, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I am very frank. I basically hate awkwardness, very, very bright stuffs. I like fights and challenge. So I'll it, tell me where." I can feel Kakashi grinning under his mask.

* * *

><p>'<em>This girl has some attitudes!' <em>Sasuke thought and grinned inside. There was a vacant seat beside Naruto near the window on the 3 row. I was asked to sit beside that idiot. While I am walking eberyone was looking at me. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I like dogs and I hate sluts too like my friend Tenten." Kakashi noded and pointed across Tenten's place. "I am Nara Shikamaru, I like to play chess, I am very good at it. I like math, I also like to sleep. I dislike attention. That's all." Kakashi pointed the seat behind me beside Temari.

"The name's Sato Sai," Sai bowed and showed a fake smile, '_Geez he looks like Gin Ichimaru from my favorite anime, Bleach.'_

"Aburame Shino, I like insects that's all, and I dislike that guy, Kiba over there -HEY!- who's my fri-enemy." Shino introduced himself when Kiba shouted in the middle of his sentence. Joys.

* * *

><p>"Come here Ms. Haruno, and Mr. Nara, the principal is calling the both of you." Kakashi said and I grinned. We stood up at the same time. We headed outside and runnnong through the corridors. "I'm starting to like this mission…" I said and grinned wider. Shikamaru smirked; we reached the principal's office.<p>

I knocked and we both heard a 'come in' from the director. We entered and Shikamaru closed the door. "Have you been wondering, why the 3 sand siblings are here?" the director said and turned his chair to face us. I nodded and answered formally, "Yes, after all Kakashi is here." The director smiled and asked again, "Why do you think so?" It was Shikamaru's turn to answer, "They are the 1st grp. To come in Tokyo, and they both continued studying here. I supposed you send Squad 4 to help?" the director nodded and replied, "Very smart, as expected."he continued, "Sakura-chan, here's your clearance. So you can go outside the campus. That's for good so you won't ask everyday." I nodded and took the brown folder. "Your locker numbers are also included inside that folder."

* * *

><p>"Also, kids, here are your uniforms!" he said and handed the 18 pairs of uniforms. I hate uniforms. Each of us will receive 3 pairs of school uniform. "And here's your P.E. uniforms" he handed 12 pairs of P.E uniforms, so each of us will receive 2 pairs.<p>

We have a lot to bring. Shikamaru and I divide it, each of us carrying 15 pairs of all uniforms. "Wow, a lot of thanks director…" I said and Shikamaru continued for me, "We should get going now." We bowed and got out. After closing the door., there are Tenten and Kiba who were about to open the door. "Help us carry these.."They did helped me and Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER MINUTES OF WALKING:<strong>

We reached the classroom. I look at the piled 3 uniforms with my name on it. Then to the piled P.E. uniform, I saw my 2 pairs of uniforms so I took it with me. I distributed it to Shikamaru and asked him to passed it whoever is the nearest. He nodded in response. We 6 were the only ones weren't wearing uniforms anyway.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Are you always that calm?" Naruto asked and I replied, "Not really, I talk when I'm in mood."

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP:<strong>

**NIGHT:**

"Hinata, are you going to sleep now?" I asked impatiently. "Yes, why do you keep asking, if you don't mind?" she replied and lay ion her bed across mine, "I am heading outside so,yeah.." I continued, "Keep the door lock, don't worry I have a spare key." I went to the bathroom and changed my outfit to red tank top, jeans and my gray knitted jacket from mother. When I was out of the bathroom I quickly pulled my black flats.I took the small bag.

"Bye I'll be going!" then with that I opened the door and closed it. I pulled put my earphone and placed it on my right ear and was hidden by my hair. I check my bag if there are my wallet and cellphone.

"I pressed something from the earphone and started a weird sound after the weird sound, I called my troop, "Oi hurry up I'm heading ouside! I have the clearance inside my bag!"

"I read ok! Knock on my door. Pls! Captain!" Kiba said and begged I sighed and pressed it again. I ran and saw dorm number 17. I knocked and a raven haired guy was the one who answered, "Who are you?" he asked me, "Sakura, where's Kiba?" I asked directly and he called Kiba calmly. "Why is he your boyfriend?" he asked and smirked, I smirked too and answered back, "Why such a jerk?" I saw Kiba rushing to wear his shoes. He got outside of his dorm and said to the jerk who's talking to me, "Ahaha, sorry for Sakura'c foul words! Hehe she's just angry, Sasuke!" Kiba laughed nervously and a veinpopped appeared in my head, "Are you coming or what!" I held my wrist and dragged me to Shikamaru's dorm. We knocked, "Oi," shikamaru greeted and went out and he's ready.

Once all of us are ready, we went to a fast food to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>I saw 2 kids that are beggar and nothing to eat. I gave them the food I took out. "Ca-Captain-!" my comrades was stunned. "Nee-chan, why are you giving it to us?" the 1st kid asked, "Just take it rather thank die.." I replied to him and he smiled. I opened my wallet and gave them 5 dollars each. <em>'My salary is high so it is only a tiny piece from it..'<em>

"Thank you!" and they both scampered away.

* * *

><p><strong>To Sasuke and Naruto:<strong>

"Hey! Isn't that Sakura-chan?" Naruto pointed. He and Sasuke were inside a car. "Why is she giving food and money to those kids?" Naruto wondered. _'She is really a Tsundere(1)..'_

"Let's follow them, Teme. They're walking now!" the blonde boy told his crony. "Whatever.." was the reply of the stoic raven haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA AND SQUAD 4:<strong>

I followed the kids to make sure that those kids are safe. Then a group of boys consists of 3-5 blocked the kids way, the 1st asked, "Didn't I tell you not to cross here? This is our place!" then the 2nd said, "Give us the money you earned for this day and we'll let you pass!" I barged in. Kiba and Shikamaru was about to stop me. '_Captain Ugly's making fight again…'_ Sai thought and shook his head. They just watched me.

"Who are you to talk like that?" I asked bravely and raised an eyebrow at him. "My, my, my the kids' payback sure is a hottie." The 3rd idiot said. I smirked and replied, "So you wanna bet?" My comrades' eyes widened. "Oh no!" I heard Tenten and Kiba from behind.

"If I win, you will leave these kids alone. If you guys win, date me and do whatever you want to these kids.." I grinned evily after saying that. My comrades' jaw dropped in anime style. "Sure, missy." The 4th idiot said. "Who's your best fighter here? I'll fight him for the bet…"

**Sasuke and Naruto:**

"Is she picking up fight again?" Naruto asked as they both watched the commotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsundere means a girl appears to be cold but have a very warm attitude inside.<strong>


	4. 1st Step of Investigation!

**CHAPTER 4:**

**LOVE OF MINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

Once I said that line they pushed the idiot number 5. The big guy. He was the first one to attack. He aimed a punch at me and I kicked his wrist with my left feet. It's been along time since I fought combat. "TAICHOU!" my comrades accidentally said and fortunately no one was bothering to be pay attention. He aimed a kick which I blocked using my left arm. I quickly spun and elbowed him on the ribs. When the guy was falling down, I noticed something on the back of his shoulder. I held his arm and twisted it to his back. I looked at that suspicious mark. It has eyes of snake and its tongue. I thought surprisingly, _'He's from Orochimaru!'_ I made him kneel by kicking the back of his knee.

"Squad 4, take the others…" I ordered and they followed. They took the 4 remaining.

**SAUKE AND NARUTO:**

"I think we should stay out of this…" Sasuke said and turned his car to another direction. "Yeah we should…Sakura-chan was cool out there!" Naruto babbled.

**SAKURA AND OTHERS:**

When they were unconscious, Shikamaru suggested, "Captain, we should take them to the branch." I nodded and replied, "Thanks for that suggestion, but it's better to call them. We don't have a car." He nodded. I press something from my earphone and said, "Squad 8, we found some of Orochimaru's men. Help us transport them to the branch you're in." After 5 minutes of waiting, they were here with a black police van.

A squad 8 member, which I think is the vice-captain, bowed and asked, "How did you get them?" we bowed back and I replied, "They are picking on little kids. What a bunch of idiots and weak" and continued, "Take them to the branch for interrogation. I shall report to the director. Thank you." He smiled and said, "Very well, 4th Captain." With that they carried the boys inside and drove off.

"I think we should get back to the campus…" Shino suggested and I nodded, I whispered, "We should." We all rode and get back to the campus.

I noticed that the principal's office's lights is still on so, I and Shikamaru knocked. Director let us come in. We greeted good evening to him. He gestured us both to sit. "I heard from squad 8 that you have encounter Orochimaru's men?" I nodded and Shikamaru too. "I was following those kids back there to make sure they will be safe. Then, 5 boys approached and picking on them. They were young adults, I think. The 1st who approach had long black hair and untied. He may thought no one will notice his mark so hi didn't worry. Unlucky for him I did." I said and the director smiled. He replied with an impress tone, "Very good as always Squad 4." And continued, "Ibiki was waiting for them to wake up." I nodded and replied, "Thank you, can we now please sleep?" he nodded and we stood. We went out of the office.

**To Kiba and others**

"Hey Tenten, you're the 3nd old member of the team right?" Kiba asked and Tenten nodded, the girl asked, "Why?" Shino answered, "Captain is very distant, yet she knows every detail of us. Just to be fair for us, can you tell things you know about her?" Tenten tapped her chin and replied, "I think Shikamaru knows more about her. They're like siblings.." and continued, "I think I do know something, she loves to play violin. I actually took the video back then when the director asked her to play for the anniversary party." Sai was curious, so he asked, "Oh really? She's a Tsundere and everyone knows that." Tenten nodded and said, "Yes, including the 12 captains' march. Actually that was my favorite. It has a little dance!"

"Really? Can I borrow it?" Kiba asked and Tenten nodded, she replied, "Just go to my dorm." Shino asked out of nowhere, "What is the violin piece?" Tenten answered, "It's Thao Nguyen Xanh - Sad Romance although it was sad, it was one of the Director's favorite." She continued, "I have my portable DVD player, so I guess we could watch it tomorrow…"

**BACK TO SAKURA:**

I press my earphone and told my squad, "Go back to your dorms. The Director ordered."

"Yeah we read!" they all answered. I watched them heading back to their own dorms. After a few minutes, I followed but a voice called me, it was Naruto's, "Oi! Sakura-chan!" I sighed and turned to him and asked, "Hi, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing," he walked to me and put an arm around me and continued, "You see, teme and I saw you earlier in a fight…" I removed his arm and smirked, I replied, "Is that so? What are you implying then?" His eyes widened in horror as I glared at him, he replied, "N-Nothing." I nodded and said, "That's good. Good night." I said and grabbed the keys from my bag. He turned his heels and get back to his dorm. I turned the door knob and saw Hinata sleeping. I went to the bathroom and change to my sleep wear. Afterwards I slept.

**MORNING:**

I woke up to find only Hinata preparing for school. She noticed me and greeted, "Good Morning Sakura-chan, you should get ready." I sat up and rubbed my eye, I nodded. I stood up and prepared my uniform. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I dressed. The uniform, the top, is color navy blue, it is half sleeved and the tie color is red. There are 2 white lines surrounding the skirt reached 2 inches above my knee, its color is navy blue too. I wear black knee-high socks, instead of white. As for my feet, I wear my gray ankle-high flat boots.

Hinata left first before me. I grabbed my violin with its case and school bag which includes inside it are books and my notebook laptop. I went to the campus but I sat under a tree in a far side. I opened my laptop for any messages. Once I opened it, I browsed. I got a message from the Squad 11's captain. It's the blue print of Orochimaru's hideout. She said: '_This is the blue print of Orochimaru's hide out. We sketched it after a dangerous mission. But he's not there. 2 of my members died so, I hope this helps..'_

I send it to Director for him to be notified. I closed it and sighed. I thought, _'This will be the hardest mission..'_ I stood up and went to a place very far, I think at the back of the school. I looked around seeing nobody. I opened the violin's case and pulled my violin. I played the violin version of Michi~To You All by Aluto. I started and felt peace. There is no annoying noise of voices.

**TO TENTEN WITH NARUTO'S GANG:::**

Tenten heard a relaxing music near their place. She is in the garden pavillon. She asked, "Hey can you hear that guys?" They all nodded. Kiba asked, "I wonder who it is…Let's check it out!" They all nodded and grinned except for Sasuke and Neji as well as Shino. Shikamaru did not say anything and Tenten too. They both thought, '_It's captain…'_

They were about to say it when they were all gone. They just nodded at each other and followed the music. They all ended at the Sakura's place but they hid.

**TO SAKURA:::**

I ended the song. I felt someone or persons watching me when I was playing. I asked but I didn't turn to them, "What do you want?" One replied who was Kiba, "Nothing we just got curious. I didn't, no, we didn't know you could play instrument…." I showed a slight smile as I faced them, "You never asked." I heard someone clapped. We turned to look who it was and it was, the Director. He complimented, "Brilliant as always, Ms. Haruno."

I thanked him. I saw Sasuke and Neji walked away, together with Hinata.

The Director ordered, "Can you kids leave for now? I have to speak yo Ms. Haruno.." They nodded and left. He gestured me to sit beside him on the bench where I placed my bag. "I saw your message earlier about the blue print. It is quite complicated so, in your final operation, I'll be sending squad 2, 6, 8 and 7, 11 with the special Squad 9 for treatment.

I nodded and replied, "The hideout was a complicated place. Squad 11 performed a minor operation and 2 of them died. I can say that it has many traps because of the complicated architectural design." He nodded and stood up, he bade goodbye and went off. But he stop, I think he forgot to say something. He said, "Also, on Friday you'll be meeting the person I ordered you and your Squad to protect. That's all." I nodded. I thought, '_It's only Wednesday…'_

I placed my violin to its case once again. I headed to the classroom and saw Kakashi, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. "It's been a while ne, Sakura-chan?" Temari asked and smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded, "Yes it has…." I continued, " Have you guys received the message of Anko-san?" They nodded and Gaara smirked from behind and said, "Sakura is that really you? Aside from being the youngest member next to me, you became more serious than when you were 15." I smirked back and replied, "At least I changed for the better." Kankuro replied at us, "Well the only thing that didn't change you Sakura was being childish." I muttered a "Whatever" at him.

"Right, because back then you Sakura, was very sweet, full of smile and laughter, you pay less attention back then in class." Kakashi said and continued, "So stubborn and you always get hurt. But I like the new you." I smiled a bit and thanked him. I replied, "Well Kakashi, -Kakashi-sensei- whatever, you didn't change at all except that you aged. You still have that porn book." He felt silent. I smirked at my victory.


	5. Well That's a Good Start

**CHAPTER 5::**

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

** LOVE OF MINE:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV:<strong>

**TIMESKIP:**

It's night and Temari and I was assigned to finish a temporary 3D presentation of Orochimaru's hideout. It's 10:30 pm and we're at her place. I yawned. After a few minutes, we're done. Kankuro threw a popcorn at me. I glared and asked, "What?

"Go to sleep!" Gaara said and I stood. I replied, "Ok Ok…." I turned the doorknob and went off. While my eyes are closed, I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke looking at me while raising his eyebrows..

I asked, "What?" in a bored like tone. He shook his head and went off. '_What's with that guy?'_ I asked myself and headed to my dorm. I opened the door and saw Hinata already asleep and left the light on for me. I sighed and turned off the lights. I crawled to my bed and went fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING:<strong>

I dressed up the uniform as I did yesterday. I went to the rooftop alone. I lay there and thought as I stared at the sky, '_I wonder who I am going to choose as my vice-captain…It is very hard to choose, their potentials are almost equal.'_I heard a voice so I sat and turned, "What?" it was Sasuke, he said, "This is my place.." I stood and prepared to walk away but he stopped me by his words, "You don't have to go.." He seems kind so, I answered kindly as he did, "Yes, besides, I forgot to do my homework."

He sweat dropped anime style. "Ja ne!" then I left. Sasuke thought after he watched the girl ran, '_She really…interests me….'_

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE CLASSROOM:<strong>

Everyone was here now. I feel sleepy and drowsy. The teacher entered and we greeted. The subject was Asian History and I knew the topic. I instead, stoop down and took a nap.

"Sakura-chan, don't sleep!" Naruto whispered at my ear. I used my free hand to push his face away from me. I heard the teacher discussing an advance lesson which none of the students weren't prepared for. I think she saw me sleeping. She shouted my surname, "Ms. Haruno! Wake up!" I did as I was told to. I asked, "What?"

"Could you elaborate all of the crusades?" She asked me, I just stared and asked, "What crusades? From the 1st to 6th one?" she nodded and the whole class was intriguing by this.

"The 1st crusade was blessed or called by Pope Urban II and the leader was: Godfrey of Bouillon." Everyone stared, including the teacher.

"2nd crusade was called by Pope Eugenius III and the leaders were: Louis VII of France and Conrad III of Germany. 3rd crusade-I sighed- was called by Pope Gregory VIII and the leaders were: Richard the Lion-Hearted of England, Philip Augustus of France and Frederick Barbarossa of Germany. 4th crusade was called by Pope Innocent III and was led by Boniface I of France. The 5th (I said angrily) was called by Pope Innocent III and led by King Andrew and Duke Leopold VI."

"6th one was called by Pope Honorius II and led by the Roman Emperor Frederick II. There." I said once I finished I sat. "Go out." The teacher ordered me and I stood up smirking, I did what she said.

"OMG!" I heard girls said. "That's was awesome, but hey teacher, is she right?" Naruto said and asked their teacher. "I'm gonna check it." Afterward I heard the teacher to l;et me come in. I stared at her for a moment. She challenged me once again, she said, "Discussed the 6 crusades now." I mouth fell open and I closed it immediately. I walked towards the board and grabbed a chalk and started.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER LONG MINUTES OF DISCUSION….<strong>

"There, I'm done!" I spat and the teacher gestured me to sit. "At last.." I muttered and went to my seat. "How did you know that?" Naruto asked me but it's not me who answered, it were Temari and Shikamaru in unison, "She just happens to know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL::<strong>

I am inside my dorm alone while the others are enjoying the beautiful weather outside with my squad member of course. I envy them because they can truly express their feelings while me, I can't. I can't let go of my past, especially my mother's death. I am also, shy to express it. No matter I smile, I always remember the death of mom so in a blink, it was gone.

I heard a knock on the door, so I opened it. There standing Tenten and Kiba. "Sakura-chan! Join us, the weather is good! It'll be fun!" Kiba asked me to join them but I shook my head. "No, you guys go ahead." I was about to close the door and Tenten stopped it by placing her left foot. "What?" I asked as I stopped closing it. "Captain please! Come with us.. Just for this day!" Tenten begged as she clapped her hands in front of her. And let go of her foot. I stared at her for a minute. I closed my eyes and sighed. I replied, "Wait for me here." I said and closed the door. I grabbed my jacket because I am wearing a black top and black half jeans.

I opened the door and went ahead with them. I asked, "What am I going to do anyway?" They shook their heads and Tenten said, "Nothing we just want to have you there." I sighed. We got to the place and I sat under the tree. I adjust my sweat band and Naruto called me. "Sakura-chan! Come over here!" I sighed and went to them I sat beside Tenten. I asked to her in a whisper, "Our weekend here is long right?" She nodded and asked why I replied, "Nothing, I just received a message." She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY:<strong>

I called my comrades with the use of my earphone. I asked them to meet me under an oak tree where I am sitting right now. We have an order from the Director. Soon after 3 or 4 minutes they arrived and from a half circle in front of me. I allowed them to read the message from my laptop. "We understand!" they all said.

The message states that if we met the person we have to protect we have to follow his orders too but never leave him alone. We have to follow him secretly when he's going outside. That person knows this and he's aware of us but he doesn't know our names.

"Is that person a boy?" Tenten asked and I nodded. She thought negatively and said it out loud, "What if he orders either me or Captain to-! That's horrible!" We raised our eyebrows at her and I replied, "No, he won't. From the message, if he orders something too stupid. We don't have to obey it. By the 2st day of weekend, we have to accompany him to the main base of the Agency and tour him around. Is that clear? Also, quit your thoughts Tenten." They nodded. I continued, "We just have wait for the signal. Go ahead guys, go back to your own businesses…" they nodded and went off. I heard Gaara up from the tree, sitting on a branch and saying, "My my my, Sakura. I can't believe that is really you." Then he jumped off and sat beside me. I heard fangirls screaming his name. "Uh huh, just like back then in the academy.." I said and smiled slightly.

H sat beside me and said, "As my rival and childhood friend, I have to admit that I missed you." I showed a sad smile, "Too bad, I actually did too." We did our typical handshake. I asked after that, "So do you have a girlfriend, Panda-chan?" He blushed a little because of the nickname. "Yes I do, blowfish." I glared at him and he smirked. He stood up and said, "Come with me, I'll let you meet her." I grinned and followed him while I closed my laptop.

"Blowfish, I like you to meet Matsuri." Gaara said and gestured me to the cute girl. "Nice to meet you.." I smiled and she said, "You too. You look pretty." I slightly blushed and looked at Gaara who's smirking evily. "Please, if you don't mind, can you tell me more of my boyfriend?" I nodded and grinned, I replied, "Sure…I don't mind." I smirked at Gaara and walked to Matsuri. I said, "I supposed you already know that I am his childhood friend. You see, his nickname was Panda while mine was blowfish." Matsuri giggled. I told her a lot of things about Gaara. While Gaara stood there watching us with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

I didn't tell her one thing. That was Gaara is a secret agent. But I think Matsuri already knew it.

I heard my earphone made a sound that only I can hear. "Squad 4, be at my office. ASAP." Before I head, "So, I have to get going. Ja Ne!" I said and ran off while waving.

I ran and went to the office. I met Shikamaru heading too. "We're the only one who're waiting for. " I nodded and ran fast. We got there and panted.

"You may take a seat, kids." The director said and we sat. "You can come out now.." he ordered his so called grandson. It appears to be _Sasuke…_

My eyes widened as I stared at him and he too. We pointed at each other and said in unison, "You?" The director laughed and said, "You know each other? Well that's a good _start.."_


	6. History Repeats Itself

**CHAPTER 6:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

**LOV****E OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV:<strong>

"The hell…" I muttered. "Now now, Sakura-chan be nice." The director said and I sighed, he continued, "I supposed you're all aware of my message earlier," we nodded and he continued, "Tonight, you all have to go to Osaka and tour my grandson there. Tell him about the information, color representation and others." I protested, "Tonight. Why so sudden?"

"So you won't lack in time.." I nodded as the Director said it. "Where are we going to stay?" Shikamaru asked the Director. The Director tapped his chin while looking at me. I asked while raising my eyebrow, "What?" in a confused manner. My comrades looked at me then to the Director. '_This is getting annoying..'_ Sasuke thought as he sweat dropped.

"Maybe, at Sakura-chan's house?" The Director finally said. They all grinned except for Sasuke and me. I looked at him in a horrified way. Tenten exclaimed with her eyes sparkling, "That'll be fun! Right guys!"

"Tell me how did I end up in this Squad again?" I mumbled and rested my cheek against my palm. "So its planned then, in Sakura-chan's house." The Director announced. '_I forgot to clean our house, great.'_

I rubbed the back of my head. _'Here goes nothing…'_The Director smiled and said, "That's all dismiss.."

I went out first of the office and went back to the classroom. I didn't even wait for them. The class was boring, I even found myself sleeping. At last it's now lunch. I was the one who lastly left. I headed outside with my laptop. Everyone was in the cafeteria. I sat under the usual tree.

* * *

><p>I opened my laptop and I received a very weird message. It has no name from the sender. I opened it and it says:<p>

_Dear Agents,_

_I will take Uchiha Sasuke no matter what. I'll send my men one by one there. So be careful, you might not want that to happen. I'll take your comrades one by one…._

_You know where this is from…_

My eyes widened and I'm getting nervous. I just passed this message to the Director. Orochimaru's making his moves…

I bit my lower lip and frown. A shadow covered me. A voice asked, "What are you frowning for?" I looked up to see who it was and it's Sasuke. I shook my head and he sat beside me. "Why are you here?" I asked him as I closed my laptop. He shook his head, "I want a quiet place away from Naruto." I chuckled.

"Did you take lunch?" he asked and I shook my head, I insisted, "I'm not hungry.." and continued, "By the way, I received a message from Orochimaru." He looked at me and I explained him about the contents of the message. "From now on, you have to be careful…" I said to him finally.

"Yeah right.." he muttered and too bad I heard it. I let him escape for this time. Suddenly he asked, "I heard from grandpa that every Squad has a captain and vice-captain. So who's yours?" I smirked, "Ask my other comrades, I don't want to tell you."

"Whatever. I'm just curious." He said and I smiled and replied to him ,"I'll give you a clue about the captain, The captain is the youngest member of the squad but the oldest member of Squad 4 in the agency. Hope that helps…"

It's my turn to ask, "Say what's your mother's name?" he looked at me as if I'm weird. "I'm just asking." He answered with a stoic voice, "Mikoto Uchiha.." with that my eyes widened. "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE:<strong>

"Hey, Teme's there! With Sakura-chan…" Naruto said and pointed at them. "Yeah.." Tenten muttered and smiled widely. "Well isn't that nice? Maybe she will be Teme's permanent girlfriend! Ha! I knew this from the start! I, Naruto Uzumaki was never wrong!" Naruto shouted proudly.

"Sakura-chan, ne..?" Shikamaru muttered and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO SAKURA ND SASUKE:<strong>

"What's under that sweatband you're wearing?" he asked me. I looked at the sweatband. I hid my wrist and said, "Secret.." he smirked at me and said, "Let me guess, it's cuts?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you. .Don't get cocky.." I said to him and his smirked faded. _'I'm starting to like this guy..'_

* * *

><p><strong>To The Director:<strong>

He's watching the 2 teens from the rooftop. He smiled and thought, '_Just like Fugaku and Mikoto-chan back then…History repeats itself. '_

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP:<strong>

**NIGHT:**

"Sakura-chan, why are you packing your things?" my roommate asked and I replied as I closed my bag. "I have to go back to Osaka. Don't worry, I'll come back." I opened the door and went ahead to our meeting place.

We one by one entered the private jet plane. I'm the one who's at the back alone. Sasuke's in front of me. I yawned and slept. _'I wish the Sand Siblings will follow us.'_

Again as usual, Kiba's disturbing me again with that annoying sound from his mouth. I walked up to him and buried my pillow on his face. Then he woke up, "What was that for?" I replied while glaring at him, "We can't sleep!" me, Tenten and Shikamaru shouted at him. "I'm gonna tape your mouth…" I threatened.

I went back to my seat and frowned. The next thing I know is that I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LANDED ON OSAKA:<strong>

"So, where's your house?" Sasuke asked and I replied, "We have to walk. It's not that far away." They nodded and Tenten was getting excited. I walked and lead them. We walked for 10 minutes. I headed in front of my house and it has a security password. Actually every room in our house. I pressed the numbers that Dad asked me to memorize. It activated and I gestured them to come in. I turn on the lights. I dropped my bag on the couch. I headed upstairs and ask them to follow me.

"Wow, I didn't know you have many instruments…" Shino said and I nodded, "I don't play a lot and it's not mine either.." I replied at him and Kiba asked, "Really, whose?" I replied while my bangs are covering my eyes, "Mom…"

I hurried up and activated the 1st guest room. "So, who wants here?" I asked and Shino and Sai volunteered. Then the 2nd one beside it, Kiba and Shikamaru took it. Then my room with an extra bed under it., Tenten and I will share it. Then the room beside mine, I activated it for Sasuke. "There.. Just call me when you need something."

He nodded and I headed downstairs, there I saw my comrades, some sitting on the floor and others are in couch and they're watching T.V. I passed them and headed to the kitchen, Sasuke followed downstairs.

"This house is very clean! I want to live here!" Tenten said and turned to me, "Can I?" I shook my head while smirking. '_wait, my house is clean?'_ I thought and said it out loud. They all turned to me and I shook my head. I cooked them food. How nice of me, isn't it?

After they ate, they headed to their rooms and slept and me too.

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING:<strong>

I woke up because of the music downstairs. I looked at the time and it is 7:45 am. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Afterwards, I went down and saw them watching something. I look to see what it is.

"Morning, Sakura-chan.." Dad greeted me and I greeted back, "Oh you're here…"

"Is that really you?" Kiba asked and pointed at the video. I watched it and it registered. It was the 9-year-old me in my violin recital. I stood there and stoned. "Well, they got curious, so I let them watch.." Dad said and smiled at me. I just headed to the kitchen and took my hot chocolate. _'Great, I'm _feeling_ drowsy'_

"Can we watch this?" Tenten asked permission to Dad. Dad allowed her after all it was her own video. She inserted it and I watched along with them. It was the 12 captains' march. That was last year. I watched Kiba pulled something from the case. "Let's try this one!" he said and he inserted it as my comrades nodded. Sasuke was just Sasuke and practically didn't care. The video was Mom's piano practice.

"Hey, who's that? Is she your sister?" Kiba asked and I shook my head. Shikamaru bonked him in the head. "She's mom…" I said in a whisper. "Really! She's beautiful! Is she here?" Kiba asked and practically begged. I didn't answer him so instead; I headed to the kitchen to wash my mug.

"What's wrong with her?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru answered, "It's simple. She doesn't want to talk about her mom." I headed upstairs to take a bath. Afterwards, I came out wearing a black jacket and red tank top and cut off jean shorts that reaches an inch above my knees. I am also wearing my black flats.

I went down stairs and saw Dad resting on the couch. H e noticed me and said, "Same style?" I nodded. "So let's go!" Kiba said and we nodded. He leads and we just follow. I am walking beside Sasuke who's brooding. I just ignored him and kept my pace.


	7. Getting Closer!

**CHAPTER 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

We reached the Agency. "This is the Agency your grandfather owns, Sasuke…" I told him and he nodded. Kiba led us to the Squad 4's place. I place my palm and the door opened. Sasuke asked, "What is this for?" he pointed to a machine where the vice-captain's eyes are supposed to me read. "It's the machine for the eyes of the vice-captain. It only access when the vice-captain's retina is confirmed." I gestured him to follow me and he did. "This is our place.." Tenten introduced and continued, "Let's go to the rooms."

"Actually each member of the Squad has a room because of some dangerous missions or important meeting." I said and continued, "So what's your order?"

He nodded and replied, "I want all of you to introduce yourselves with your backgrounds." In a formal tone of his voice. I smirked and nodded. "Very well."

We sat on the bench of the garden. Tenten started, "I am Tenten Hayai,. My father's also works here as the vice-captain of Squad 9. My mother is a normal woman and she's a nurse. I actually have 2 siblings and I'm the 2nd child. I entered here with the age of 15 and a half. My age is 18 and a half" Then she finished and bowed.

"You probably know me. I am 18 years old" Kiba started, "My mother works here as the vice-captain of Squad 10. My father is a veterinarian. I have an older sister who also works here as a nurse in Squad 12. I entered the agency at the age of 16. I actually like animals and outdoors." I sighed inwardly.

"Shikamaru Nara of Nara Family, I am 18 and a half. My father is the vice-captain of Squad 3. My mom works as a pharmacist. I am the only child. I love to watch clouds and sleep. I entered the agency at the age of 14 and a half." Shikamaru said and it's now Sai's turn.

"Sato Sai is my name. I am the son of one of the councils. My mom works as a painter. I love to draw and I entered the agency when I was 16 and a half. Kind of late because my mom didn't agree at first. I just turned 19 last week" Sai said and I thought _'I didn't know he has a mom…'_

"Aburame Shino. My dad is the captain of Squad 6 and my mom is one of the scientists of the Agency. I like insects. I joined here at the age of 15. My age is 18" I stood up because it's my turn.

"Well you all probably know me. My father is the captain of Squad 3. You all saw him and during regular days here, I'm always in Squad 3's place. I joined the agency at the age of 12. " I introduced and with that they gasped except for Sasuke. "Hey, it's not my fault!" I protested and continued, "Anyways, I am 17 years old. I am the youngest member of age of the agency, I broke the record of Gaara Subaku, and he's 2 months older than me. In Squad 4 I am the oldest member by experience." I bowed and sat.

"So you're the captain?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. I nodded and smirked back. I replied, "Actually, I broke the record of your mother. Back then she was the youngest captain." His eyes widened and asked me, "Could you tell me some more?" I shook my head and replied, "Ask your mother, I'm sure she won't be angry."

"Captain, may I ask?" Shino seek for permission. I nodded and he asked, "Why is our Squad id the only one that doesn't have a vice-captain." I nodded and snapped, "Thanks for reminding me, I will pick the documents later to choose." He nodded. "Are you guys coming with me?" They shook their heads and insisted to rest.

"Let's go, Sasuke…" I gestured him to follow me and he did. I took him to the assembly room. "These seats are for the captains when we hold important meeting or planning about many strategies and such as." I said and continued, "The captains sit at there corresponding number and their vice-captain stood behind them."

We walked through the corridors and female agents are squealing and drooling because of Sasuke and didn't bother to bow as the sign of respect for me. I vein-popped anime style. "What's the problem?" Sasuke asked and I shook my head and stopped walking. I said to the girls, "Shouldn't you, girls, are doing your duties and not flirting?"

They looked at me with a horrified face. They immediately bowed, "Gomen! Captain Sakura!" they all said. "I will let you go for this time. So do your respective duties now!" I yelled and continued walking, "Are you really that harsh?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head, "Not really, they just didn't show respect and that's rude." I replied to him and he smirked. I asked, "What's with the smirk?" He shook his head and said, "Nothing, you just amused me…"

"Yeah right.." I said and rolled my eyes. "So are you going to show me what's under that sweatband?" I shook my head, "Not yet.." I replied and continued walking. We reached the school, the extension of the Agency.

"This is school, is where I studied before I was assigned to your school. It's very private and advance. Actually, while you're studying here, there's a 3 period of training afterwards. Students here wear light blue uniform. So if you see someone around here wearing blue uniform, he or she is a student." I explained and he nodded.

"So, what color do captains wear?" He asked while we're walking. "Color red, at the back of our uniform there's a kanji name for the corresponding squad." I replied and continued, "While the vice-captains wear brown and has also the kanji name of the number at the back. The rest of the members wear navy blue but has the literal number that correspond their squad at the back."

He nodded and continued to walk. Silence followed us, but he asked, "Out of my curiosity, I noticed that you were the only one who didn't mention your mother?" My eyes widened and I asked back, "What are you implying then?" He shook his head and replied, "I'm just curious why…" We ended in the garden, I look around and only normal members were there relaxing. I asked him to take a seat with me and rest.

"Let's keep this a secret." I said and continued, "You were 2nd person I'll tell my life story. So ears up…" He smirked, "Why are you so private?" I shot back, "And you too?"

Then I started, "My mom used to work here with dad. Their love story also began here. When I started here, I was in Squad 9. I am not a captain nor a vice-captain neither. My squad, dad's squad and mom's are destined in a dangerous mission along with squad 2 and 7. I volunteered to be the bait."

"Why did you volunteered to?" he asked me and I sighed, "I feel danger and I wanted them to continued to live even without me. As I said, I volunteered to be the bait but my mother didn't agree. No matter how I force her to make myself the bait, there's nothing I could do to make her allow me. Instead, she volunteered in my place."

"Your mother really loves you…"He whispered, I nodded in return. "So there it happened. While we're at that mission, we were all separated. I was with dad and mom was the bait and she alone. That time, I heard loud crashing sounds; we believed it's from the bomb. It occurred in mom's destination. I was the first one who was bothered and left without listening to dad."

"I didn't know you're stubborn…" he muttered and I replied, "Very stubborn." And continued my story, "And dad had nothing else to do but to follow me. I got there and it's….too .. late…"

"It must've been hard for you and hurts very much?" he commented and I nodded, "Yeah…"

I continued, "I saw my mom gasping for life. I was stunned and stood there while tears are running down my eyes. She had bruises, cuts, broken bones and other injuries. Every time, I reminisce that day, I make my heart heavy and painful."

I was about to continue it but he hugged me instead and said, "Don't continued it anymore. I don't want to see the _fierce_ Sakura Haruno I knew crying." With that he smirked. I replied, "Well who said that I'm fierce?" He chuckled and answered, "No one, it's just suits you, heck, even Naruto is afraid of you…"

"Whatever, stop hugging me before someone could see us…" I ordered him but he insisted not to. "I'm your client. I am the one who suppose to order you." I blushed and frowned. I said, "Well, after this mission, I'm finally free from you!"

I got this feeling when he hugged me; I felt butterflies in my stomach. I asked myself, _'What is this feeling?'_ No words could explain and tell it.

"That's too bad because I am an heir…" he said and let go, he continued, "I will always be here…" I sighed and thought, _;'How unfortunate of me..'_

We heard someone laughed. I turned to look who it was and it's the Director, "Haha. My kids, is love blooms between you two?" I raised my eyebrow at this. Director is just really weird. "What _love_?" I asked because I don't know that feeling.

He and his grandson just stared at me and they asked in unison, "You don't know that?" I shook my head and replied, "In universal meaning, Yes. But I don't know what it feels like." I answered with all honesty. Shikamaru and Tenten popped in out of nowhere,

"Captain!" they both greeted. Tenten came to me and rocked my arm. She stubbornly said, "Who's the voice-captain! I can't wait!" I stood up and place my left hand on my forehead. I thought, _'Here we go again…'_

"Wait, look. I'm heading to pick the files." I ordered and continued, "Wait here with Shikamaru.." I continued to walk as she nodded and let go. I reached the Reading Room and asked for the files I ordered. I thanked the person who was in charge as I picked it all up.

I head back to the Squad 4's place. I place the documents on the garden's desk and I sat at one of the free seats. When I looked up, everyone was quiet. I didn't notice that Sasuke was even here. He's sitting beside Sai.

I browse my members' files. I need to pair who'll fight. After 10 minutes. I paired: Tenten vs. Shino, Sai vs. Kiba. Whoever wins at each fight will fight the other one, who'll fight Shikamaru later on.

I stood up and eyes are on me. I sighed and declared, "I paired you guys to fight. I know this is sudden but we don't want to be the squad that doesn't have vice-captain right?" I continued as they nodded, "The pairs are, Tenten vs. Shino, Sai vs. Kiba. Then whoever wins at each set will fight. After that he or she, will fight Shikamaru, then me. That winner must hurt me to be the official vice-captain."

They nodded and I said, "First up, Tenten vs. Shino." I said and sat beside Sasuke. I am holding Shino's and Tenten's file for latest grades."

"How did you learn to do those things?" I stopped and answered Sasuke, "Well in the academy. I am the only captain who's just a teen so, other captains tutored me back then. Also, when I'm at Squad 3's place, I always watch my Dad." He replied, "Aa.." I frowned and asked, "Was that even a word?" He said nothing. I continued my work while watching the 2 fight. After many minutes, Tenten won. She shouted, "Yes! It's my first time!" then she sat next to me. The next batch started to fight.

Sai and Kiba started. Kiba was getting cocky and energetic at the same time.


	8. Target

**CHAPTER 8:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**LOVE OF MINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S P.O.V.<strong>

They continued to fight while I'm grading them. Sai looks bored tough. Shino was behind me and asked, "Sorry for disappointing you, Captain." I shook my head and replied to him, "Don't worry, it's Ok. I always knew that you don't want to be a vice-captain."

He nodded and thanked his captain.

"Hey, you grew out your hair, Captain…" Tenten commented. I asked myself, '_I did?'_

"I didn't notice that." I replied and she sweat-dropped anime style.

I continued to watch the fight. The fight ended and Sai won. Tenten stood as Sai waited for her. "FIGHT." I heard Shikamaru declared and the two started.

I gestured Shino to lean closer. I whispered, "Go to the Squad 12's place. Get me some 1st aid kit. We're out." He nodded and went off. When I saw them badly, almost killing each other, I pulled out a kunai from my pocket. I threw it between them so they would break out. Their eyes widened and looked at me. Sai asked,

"Why did you do that?" I replied and sat again. "In rules, don't kill each other and as I watch you two, you're nearly killing each other."

I continued, "I'm gonna fight you, Sai…" I dropped what am I holding and asked him, "What do you want combat fight or sword?" He answered while smirking, "Combat. I fought you using swords already." I nodded and pulled my gloves from the pouch behind me.

"Let's start." I said. I attacked him first using my right fist. The fight went on but he loses. I didn't even felt anything; any of his counter attack didn't hurt me at all. You can't see any bruise or scratch. Shikamaru was ready and holding 2 swords. Each for one of us.

He threw one to me and I caught it. I sighed. He said, "Be careful, Captain. We all know you have thin skin." I 'tched' at him and he attacked. I blocked it and the fight continued. After 10 minutes, his sword went and cut my right cheek. I dropped my sword and smiled. I looked at him; he's sweating very hard and has many cuts.

"Congratulations, Shikamaru or should I say, the new vice-captain?" I said and he chuckled. He bowed and I bowed back. I went to my previous place. I held the files and graded Sai and Shikamaru.

"Oi, your blood." Sasuke said and I touched my right cheek. "Oh." Was the only word come out from my lips.

"Captain! We are just heading outside and celebrate!" Kiba shouted and I nodded. "I'll follow, later…" I said and with that they left. In Shikamaru's file, I wrote there that he's the new vice-captain and it asked for my blood as the ink of my thumb mark. I noticed the blood from my cheek and touched it with the use f my thumb. I stamped it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked and I shook my head. I waited it to be dry. "Aren't you gonna wipe the blood form your cheek?" before I could say anything, he wiped it for me using his handkerchief.

I noticed that he's face is very near mine, I blushed and bit my lower lip. "S-stop that.." I said but he still continued. "There, all clean." He muttered and he continued but this time his facing me, I asked, "What?" Then he shook his head.

I was done with the files; I stood up and asked Sasuke to follow me. "Let me help you…" he said and before I could protest, he picked the other files I am holding.

"You don't have to.." I said to him. Here we go again, walking through the corridors with girls drooling over him. _'No matter what happens, I can't fall in love with him, right?'_

"When are we going to leave Osaka?" he asked and I snapped out from my thoughts. "Tonight, I guess." I replied and we continued to walk. We reached the reading room. I knocked and the girl who's in-charge picks the files I'm holding then Sasuke's. When she picked Sasuke's files, her pupil was replaced by hearts. I rolled my eyes in that.

"So where are the others?" He asked and I replied, "They're at the park." He nodded and we headed outside. We walked until we reached the park. There we saw the other's having their fun. Tenten prepared picnic as usual.

* * *

><p>I saw Shikamaru leaning his back against a tree, sleeping. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and said, "Follow me." And smiled at him. I didn't know why I did that.<p>

I sat with Tenten and Kiba and they're having a competition. While they were busy. I sensed something. I looked through the bushes and saw a gun pointing at Sasuke. It seems to notice me that I am looking. It shot and I pushed Sasuke away. I was pierce on my right side but no blood came out. Everyone stopped their work and came to me. I sat up and winced at the pain I am feeling.

I held my shirt and look at it. It's a f0orm of a coiled snake and it is a tracking device. "Does it hurts?" Kiba asked like an idiot. "Well, yes! Of course! I think it by force ,remember?" He looked at me with a horrified face. _'Great.. now I am the one wh's gonna be track down…'_

"Let's head back…" Shikamaru said and I insisted, "No, I will head back and you guys, enjoy your celebration…" with that I stood up and headed while holding my right side. I heard footsteps and I glanced back to see who it was.

"Sasuke, why are you following me?" I asked as he hurried to me. "Well you protected me. I can't sit back and relax while you are getting hurt…" he stated with that I chuckled and replied, "What have you done to Sasuke?"

"Hn…" he grunted and continued to walk beside me. I sighed and went on. We reched the gate and I opened it. I called the Squad 12 for treatment along with Squad 3 for investigation.

I sat at their futon. I sat straight and rested my legs. Sasuke sat beside me. Soon the nurses came in and saw Sasuke then drooled. Same pattern and routine. I rolled my eyes and asked them, "Oi, where's my father's Squad?"

I was…_ignored_…

I vein popped at this anime-style. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled at them to get their attention. They bowed and said, "They'll be here in a minute." And they continued to drool at Sasuke while here I am wincing at the pain.

"If you guys couldn't cure me, well I'm going. Just continue your business to flirt with him" I said angrily. I stood up and stomped along my way. I don't care if these tatami mats broke.

'_I am not jealous, right! I'm just frustrated?'_ I shook that thought and planted instead, '_I am not jealous! _over and over again. I met Dad along with his comrades in the way. He saw me frowned and asked, "Why are you frowning?" I punched the wall that's nearest to me. I replied, "Well, the nurses of Squad 12 are flirting with Sasuke while me, I'm enduring the pain. They are all good in flirting!" They sweat-dropped.

"Are you jealous?" Shikaku asked while his lips are forming a smirk that ticks me off. "No I'm not, They're ju- AH!" Dad carried me; we headed to the captain of Squad 12's clinic instead. "Tsunade, help her." She nodded and asked me to sat straight and rest my legs.

"Get that thing off me.." I commanded but she shook her head. The door opened and only to reveal my comrades and Sasuke. I ignored them and asked Tsunade, "Why so?"

"That target wasn't really meant for you. That's why it pained you." She said and continued, "If we force it, it might take your skin along the way." My eyes stared ather in horror and exclaimed, "Eww. That's gross.."

She noticed my comrades and Sasuke as well as the others. "You guys can seat there." She pointed at the many seats. Dad and Shikaku stayed with me. Shikaku tried to pull it and I snapped, "Hey! That hurts!" He replied, "Gomen, Gomen…"

"Well, my daughter, I conclude that you must endure the pain while we're doing our investigation." Dad said and I exhaled. It was Tsunade's turn to state, "Maybe in an hour or 3 it'll be attached, however it will bring you pain."

"What a lucky day." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>To the Others<strong>

"She did it, again…" Tenten said and she clenched her fist. "What again?" Sasuke asked due to his curiosity. "Well, she tried to be the bait again." Tenten replied.

"It's not her fault, I mean we're busy and all. It happened very fast and she was the one who noticed it. besides, our duty which includes her is to protect Sasuke-san…" Shino explained and adjusted his glass to the bridge of his nose.

**Back to Sakura:**

"Dear, you'll also have fever.." Tsunade said and I sighed. _'Anyways, I didn't regret what I have done…'_

"The pain is gone.." I whispered and she nodded. She checked my temperature. I felt dizzy. "I'm feeling dizzy. This…. tracking device has drug in it…." Then I was unconscious.

I guess, I'll wake up after an hour..

* * *

><p><strong>TO OROCHIMARU:<strong>

"My lord, the tracking device was shot to an agent. She forcefully blocked it for her client, Uchiha Sasuke…" one of Orochimaru's men said. Orochimaru hit his arm rest due to disappointment.

"I think my lord, we have to get rid of the agents first before we take Uchiha Sasuke…" his assistant, Kabuto, suggested.

"Yes, I'll do that instead…." Orochimaru took the suggestion and smirked evilly.


	9. That 'Thing' for Captain Sakura

**CHAPTER 9:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank all of you guys who always review in my story.**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV:<strong>

"Well, what happened to Captain?" Shikamaru asked his father. His father answered, "Son, she have a fever and will wake up in the next hour."

Sakura's father asked Tsunade for permission, "Can I take her back home?"

"Yes, you may so she can rest. Contact me when she wakes up. " Tsunade replied and Sakura's father nodded. He carried his daughter back home but first he went to his daughter's comrades, "I'll be carrying her back home. If you kids want to come with me, it's Ok."

"We'll come!" Kiba and Tenten shouted. Sakura's father noticed something, his daughter loss weight and became lighter. _'She's forgetting about herself already…'_ he thought.

He went back home with companions. He activated Sakura's room and lay her daughter in her bed. He left and headed back to the Agency to investigate.

Kiba and the others, except for Shino and Sasuke, they are in the living room, watching T.V., watched Sakura and wait for her to wake up.

Tenten glanced at Sakura's study table and saw a photo album or more like a scrapbook. She took it and browsed.

_This picture was taken 3 years ago. I'm between mom and dad. I was discharge from the hospital and Shikaku took this picture._

Tenten looked at the picture. There her captain is smiling very wide along with her parents. _'I can't believe that this is really Captain, well…back then…'_

"What's that, Tenten?" Kiba asked the brunette and the girl shook her head. "Nothing!" then she closed the scrapbook and went back to them.

"I'm getting hungry!" Kiba exclaimed and went downstairs. Tenten followed him and asked the others to take a snack first.

* * *

><p>Everyone left the pinkette to rest. After an hour she woke up.<p>

"I'm feeling a little drowsy…" She muttered and rubbed her eyes. She touched her forehead. "Great.. I have a fever…." She muttered again.

'_When you have a fever, Sakura-chan, sing. Like I always sing do to you…'_ She remembered her Mom again. She avoided letting the tears run down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes instead.

She had a flashback:

"_Tadaima!" She said as she entered the house. Her mother was sitting on the couch because it's her free day today._

"_Sakura, you're wet!" Her mother proclaimed and hurried for a towel, "You should've let the rain stop first before going home!" Sakura smiled and insisted, "Mom, I wouldn't back down on my promise remember?" After that she sneezed._

"_Go upstairs and change your clothes…" her mother said. She nodded and did what her mother had said. Afterwards she went downstairs and drinks her hot chocolate her mother prepared for her. She watched her mother played the piano and sang._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The song was Utakata Hanabi by Supercell)<strong>_

_She watched her mother and was amazed. She felt very light. She touched her forehead and now she only have slight fever now… _

"'_When you have a fever, Sakura-chan, sing. Like I always sing do to you"Her mother said and she nodded. She replied, "Mom, thanks…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's P.O.V:<strong>

I made my way downstairs while running. I hurried to the kitchen and my team is looking at me.

"Captain, are you feeling fine?" Tenten asked worriedly and I nodded. "Just a bit drowsy." Then the pain started again, "AH!" I winced.

"Captain!" They all said except Sasuke who stood there emotionless. I called dad through the wireless earphone I have.

"Dad?" I called and he answered, "I'm awake." He replied, "Good to hear. I'm going to pick you up. You still have a fever don't you?" I answered in a low voice, "Yes, I have a fever.." I emphasize the fever sadly.

"You know you should move on… Mom will be sad." He said with a hint of worry in his tone and I change the subject, "See you later. I'm gonna change my clothes." With that, I ended the call and press the button again.

I finished my hot chocolate and went upstairs. I pulled a blue and white stripes sweater and change only my top.

I went downstairs and asked, "Are you coming with me?" They shook their heads. _'Ok, That's good.'_

"I'll come, Dad wants me to." Shikamaru said and I nodded.

I heard a knock. I opened the door and saw dad with Shikaku. "Let's go.." Dad said and I shouted, "Oi, Shikamaru!" He stood and followed us outside.

Soon we reached the Agency and we went to Tsunade. She asked me to sit and rest my legs. She took an x-ray for my right side to investigate that thing.

Afterwards Dad and Shikaku investigated it to their quarters. "How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked me and I replied with a tired tone, "A bit drowsy, that's all."

She asked me to take a medicine and so I did. "Awhile ago, it pained me and suddenly was gone.." I stated and drink my water. "Oh. Don't worry. It'll be used to you." Tsunade replied and continued while checking my medical files, "Geez, Sakura. I'm gonna get you a new folder, again. You have many medical issues." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled and yawned. I glanced at the window and realized that's dawn.

"TSUNADE!" Dad and Shikaku barged in.

"What? You guys scared me!" Tsunade said and I watched them converse.

"We found a solution to get that tracking device of her." Dad started I thought and sighed in relief, _'Thank God..'_

"But we have to place her in the surgery room.." Shikaku said and my eyes widened in shocked. I exclaimed, "I have to be WHAT!" I felt my heartbeat running fast.

I inhaled deeply. I called Shikamaru. I gestured him to come closer. I whispered, "Tell the others that we'll just gonna follow them to Tokyo tomorrow." He nodded.

He gave me a reassuring smile and said, "I know you're nervous. But you are Haruno Sakura studied and worked hard and especially strong." I showed a slight smile.

I thought, _'Stop lying, everyone. I'm not strong… I'm weak.'_

Tsunade injected me anaesthesia. I felt unconscious and they put me in the surgery room.

"The tracking device has a switch that can release it from Sakura." Shikaku said and continued, "We have to gently lift it up from her…"

* * *

><p><strong>TO THE OTHERS:<strong>

"I packed my things!" Kiba and Tenten said in unison and bring their luggages down. Shikamaru was deep in thought while fixing his things."Bro, what's the matter?" Sai asked. "I'll tell you guys later…" Shikamaru answered and brought his bag with him downstairs.

He noticed when everyone was settled, he started, "As you can see Captain and I won't be joining you to go to Tokyo tonight (troublesome..)…" and continued, "We'll just follow tomorrow.."

"Why?" Sai and Tenten asked. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Well, she's in the surgery room. And yeah, they are removing the thing from Captain."

"Oh…" was the only word that came out of Tenten and Kiba's lips.

"Guys go, the plane is waiting at the Agency." Shikamaru said and lead them to the Agency.

While they are walking, you can hear Sakura's scream. "Ah!"

"Hey that's Captain!" Kiba exclaimed and Shikamaru mumbled, "Even anaesthesia wn't work with her?"

"Oi! I'm waiting." Sasuke said because he was the first one who entered. "By the way Shikamaru, tell Sakura I'll wait for her.." Sasuke said while smirking and Shikamaru nodded.


	10. Weird

**CHAPTER 10:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**

**LOVE OF MINE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>To SAKURA:<strong>

**SAKURA'S POV:**

"It hurts like hell." I mumbled and Tsunade injected me again. I felt unconscious.

"Will her skin come along?" My dad asked and Tsunade replied, "Yes, but not totally."

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 2 HOURS:<strong>

I woke up and noticed hat the _thing _was gone. I asked Tsunade, "Will it leave a scar?" She shook her head. "Good." I mumbled. I already have a scar at the back of my left side.

It's isn't big but it's from 2 years ago.

"Will I be discharged this night?" I asked again. "Yes, your father will pick you up in a moment." She answered. I sighed and noticed that my fever was gone.

There was a knock. Tsunade let my dad and Shikamaru entered. "I'm gonna take you home, I guess, you can follow them to Tokyo tomorrow morning." Dad said and I nodded. I swung my legs and left the hospital bed.

I don't feel fine, really. I look at my right side and the cloth has blood stain. It hurt a lot awhile ago but the pain now was a little gone. I walked to my dad and he slung an arm around me and Shikamaru followed.

We reached our house. I stormed to my room and locked the door. _'I hadn't ate anything yet…'_ I thought but shook it. I lose my appetite anyways. I went to bed instead.

* * *

><p><strong>TO SHIKAMARU:<strong>

"I heard you are the new vice-captain, Congratulations.." Sakura's father said to the black haired boy. "Yeah, Thanks…" he thanked and mumbled, "What a drag."

Shikamaru accidentally glanced at the family picture. "Hey, it's that you're family picture?" he asked to Sakura's father, "Yes it is,…" was the reply. "I never saw captain grinned wide like that…" Shikamaru commented. Sakura's father chuckled and said, "Yes, but she locked herself to others except for me." Shikamaru didn't get that question. He never bothered to ask so instead, "I will go to sleep now. Goodnight!" with that he headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning:<strong>

**NORMAL POV:**

Sakura woke up first. She headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She packed her things and all. She even brought a gun with her and buried it deeply. The Director allowed her and Shikamaru anyways.

She glanced at her digital clock. It was just 4:15 in the morning and she woke up very early. She's indeed a morning person. Notcing that no one was awake but her, she headed downstairs and took a hot chocolate first.

While she was drinking it, she stared at her mother's piano. _'Let's give it a try…'_ She thought and placed her hot chocolate on the counter. She made her way to the piano. She sat and played her mother's favorite song: Utakata Hanabi.

She pressed the 1st note and hesitated to do the 2nd one. She shook her head and started from the top. She sang quietly.

Upon hearing the music, everyone wake up. They follow the tune at 1st; Sakura's father thought it was his wife. He rubbed his eyes and saw his daughter playing. The girl stopped. She glanced at the boys standing n the stairs and greeted,

"Good Morning…" They nodded and greeted back. "Nice music Captain.." Shikamaru complimented and she ignored it. "I thought you were Akira…" Her father said causing Sakura to be surprised. The girl replied, "It took me awhile to memorize it."

She went to her room. She took a bath and get ready. Afterwards, she came out wearing a black bat-sleeved with a jewel establishment at the middle, for her bottom half jeans as usual. For her feet, she's wearing her black flats again.

She headed downstairs with her bag. Her father asked, "You have the gun with you?" She nodded and replied in an assuring tone, "Yes, I kept it in this secret part." She turned to Shikamaru, "How about you?" she asked him and the boy replied, "Yeah, mine too.."

"I guess, you guys are ready?" Her father asked and they both nodded. "We'll be heading, Bye…" Sakura said and smiled to her father. She closed the door and proceed to the Agency.

Before they both head to the jet plane, Sakura stooped by Tsunade's clinic. She knocked and heard a 'come in'. She turned the doorknob quietly and asked, "You texted me?" the blondie lady nodded and took a pills from the drawer of her desk and said,

"Take this with you, in case of dizziness…Don't worry it's herbal, I know how much you hate chemicals." Tsunade smiled at her and she nodded. She took it and thanked the lady. She bade her 'bye' before heading to the jet plane.

After doing those, they headed to the private jet waiting for them. They joined in and the plane set off. Sakura took a nap and Shikamaru too.

Next, they landed on Tokyo. The same place they landed before. Doing the same pattern to reach the school. But this time, there is no car waiting for them. So it means that they will transport.

They headed outside and Shikamaru took a taxi while Sakura took the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>TO SAKURA:<strong>

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I sat here at the far back of the bus. There aren't many passengers. There are only 5. 2 in front 2 in the middle and me plus the old man 3 seats away from me.

He talked, "Young Lady, you should be careful…" I was confused so I asked, "Why sir?" in a polite manner. "You'll never know who _he_ will send…" my eyes widened. The bus stop and it's time for me to go. I hurried out and walk heading to the _damned _school.

At the gates, I present my I.D and the guards let me enter. Shikamaru must be here first.

I sighed and went to my dorm. I turned on the doorknob once I heard, Hinata say 'come in'.

"Welcome back, S-Sakura-chan.." she greeted and I nodded. I put my bag on my bed and sat for awhile. "You're early, what's up?" I asked her as I put my clothes in my drawer. I put my bag, with the other stuffs I don't need with my6 gun underneath my bed.

"Well, Sasuke-san came back and we'll go hang out. Wanna come?" She said and asked me, "No thanks. I'm tired anyways…" I briefly said and lay on my bed.

"I'm going out for a bit.." I said and she nodded. I closed the door and made my way to Kiba's dorm. He forgot his phone. I saw it awhile ago in the kitchen to be specific, in the counter.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted and asked, " Would you like to come in?" I shook my head and said, "Oi, Kiba! You left your stupid phone…" I said and he took it,

"Thanks, I've been looking for it.." He said and I left without saying a word. I went back to my dorm and lay on my bed. I slept. Hinata left anyways…

* * *

><p><strong>To SASUKE:<strong>

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto said and hurried to them. "By the way, Captain's back…" Shikamaru whispered to the raven haired. The raven head nodded in return.

"Hey did you guys hear!" Naruto blurted, and continued, "There will be a new student, I think or maybe will just visit…."

"Girl or boy?" Kiba asked, Naruto tapped his chin and said, "Girl."

"S-Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan came back just now…." Hinata said and Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh?" He said as they walked heading to the parking lot. "Yes, I asked her to come with us but she insisted…" Hinata replied and entered Naruto's car.

Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru were in Sasuke's car. Sai is with Neji and Tenten.

**TO SAKURA:**

**AFTER 1 HOUR:**

I woke up and changed my clothes with the same top but shorts which is 3 inches above my knee. I went out and I saw Shino along the way.

I greeted, "Hey," He nodded in return.

"Captain, you're back…" he said and I nodded. I asked him, "Can we take a seat outside; I have something to tell you…" He nodded. We went outside and saw a bench and we sat there.

"So Captain, what is it?" he asked me while adjusting his glasses, "I met a man earlier, I think one of Orochimaru's allies." I started and so on, I told him what happened.

"You should tell that to the Director…." He said but I shook my head and answered in a determined voice, "Let's see first…."


	11. You're Interesting

**CHAPTER 11:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV:<strong>

"Hey, Captain…" Shino called his captain who's staring out into the space. "W-what is it?" His captain asked, finally snapping out of thoughts.

"You haven't eaten anything right?" Shino asked the girl beside him. She nodded and asked, "Oh right, I forgot that. Eat with me outside…" she offered her comrade and stood. The boy nodded and followed her.

They ended to a fast food chain. There they ate. Shino started a conversation, "Captain, I heard there will be a student who'll visit the school….." His captain nodded and took a sip of her water, she relied, "We have to watch, he or she can be one of Orochimaru's sent men."

"Yeah, Captain, I'm done with my food…" Shino stated and his captain nodded. The girls said, "Okay, wait for me. I haven't eaten anything since last night. I'll pay for it…."

Shino nodded because it's pointless if he is going to argue with his captain.

* * *

><p>When his captain was done, she paid the bills. They headed outside and headed to the campus. Along their way, Sasuke and the gang's car were passing by.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and opened the window of his car. The 2 stop and the girls asked, "What?" Naruto grinned and offered her, "We'll give you a ride!"

The girl shook her head with an emotionless face. She continued to walk.

"Awww, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted and still Sakura and Shino ignored him. The gang just went on to the place where they're going…

"Captain, why did you decline Naruto-san's offer?" Shino asked, his captain's reply was a lil' childish, "He's noisy…." She continued, "Let's hurry, I received a message from the Director…" They ran and head to the school. When they got there, They headed to Sakura's dorm and opened an email from the Director,

_Squad 4:_

_ I want you kids to put Security cameras. The cameras are in my office. I need you kids to place them in trees, classrooms, corridors. Please make it hidden. _

_DIRECTOR…_

* * *

><p>"Another work…." Sakura said and face palmed. Shino sighed. Sakura shut down her laptop and went out to follow Shino to the Principal's office.<p>

"Grandpa Director sure is tricky…" Sakura stated and Shino nodded and asked, "Why so?" The slight smile from Sakura's face fell and turned to a frown, "Well, it's weekend and he still have some office works?"

'_THE HELL…'_She thought. Shino chuckled and suggested, "Maybe we can excuse the others from their hang out…"Sakura nodded and called them through her wireless earphone.

"We have a task. Take you asses back here…" She ordered as they all said, "Yes…" she turned off and continued to walk.

They both reached the Principal's office and kncked, "Open…" they heard the Director said. Shino opened the door and they walked with all silence.

"Where's the others?" The Director asked and Sakura answered, "Hanging out…" The Director chuckled and replied while crossing his arms against his chest, "You have to make friends too… You know, you kids are not forbidden.."

Sakura nodded as well as Shino. "Anyways, we're taking the cameras…." The Diector nodded. They took it and the Director said, "If isn't enough, you can come back here. Good luck kids…."

"Thanks…" they muttered and shut the door behind them. "Let's split…"The Captain said, "Your in charge on the corridor while I'm at trees." Shino nodded and they split their ways.

* * *

><p>AFTER 30 MINUTES:<p>

Sakura was half way done. The trees ere tall tough and there are 25 trees scattered in the campus. Shino was done but the cameras were not enough, so he head back to the office.

"Dammit, stick.." Sakura cursed and she was upside down her legs are locked in a crossed way on a strong branch.

* * *

><p>LATER ON THAT TIME:<p>

"That was fun!" Naruto said and threw his fist in the air while his free hand was hokding Hinata's hand. "Yeah, it was…." Tenten and Shikamaru said.

'_We are so dead….'_ Sakura's comrade thought except for Shino of course. They know that they are late. Sakura will probably punish them and maybe this time is worse.

"We have to hurry! Bye!" The 4 said and went away. "What happened to them?" Neji and Naruto mumbled. Sasuke was stoic than ever and didn't notice that.

"Bro, you're brooding again…" Naruto said and Sasuke's hand ran through his hair saying, "Hn…" Naruto pouted and said, "Whatever man…" Sasuke just ignored him. He sat under the tree where Sakura is working on and he didn't notice. He only leaned against it and took a nap.

The pinkette also, didn't notice Sasuke because she was so focus at her task. As she said the _damned _camera won't stick.

While she was working on it, a squirrel came out of its house and came face to face with Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened and she was shocked. The squirrel threw a nut at Sakura's forehead. Due to utter surprise, her body became unbalanced and the grip of her legs became loose, Casing her too fall.

A "**KYAAA!"** she shouted for the 1st time that was girly like. That did wake the Uchiha.

Next thing they both knew, Sakura fell on _top _of him.

"What the he—" Sasuke almost cursed but then realized Sakura fell on _top _of him.

"S-SAKURA?" he asked causing the girl to blush heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>TO OTHERS:<strong>

"Who was that?" Kiba asked and Tenten lifted her shoulders. '_That was probably, Captain…'_ Shino and Shikamaru thought.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THEM:<strong>

They stared into each others' eyes first. Then it hit S-Sakura. She jumped off him and bowed, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean that. I fell.." Sasuke nodded while smirking. Sakura frowned while still got that heavy blush on her face, she asked,

"What's amusing?" Sasuke shook his head and said, "I just heard you screamed. It sounded _cute _though…" Sakura blushed madly and said in a mad tone,

"Go to those trees…" Sakura pointed at the trees in the west. She continued, "I'm not done yet…" Sasuke smirked wider and replied and ordered,

"Shouldn't you treat my wrist, you almost broke it. Touch your forehead…" Sakura was confused so she touched her forehead and felt blood. "How stupid…" She mumbled.

She stood and said, "I'll treat whatever you are complaining…Follow me."

And so, Sasuke did. Then again, the Director was watching them, they caught his eyes.

Sakura took her 1st aid kit from her bag and treated her wound. She placed a bandage. When she's done she asked Sasuke who's sitting on her bed, "So, what's your problem?"

"N-nothing, I was kidding awhile ago. You look amusing." He stated and stood while there is a smirking making a way in Sasuke's face. Sakura glared at him. She watched Sasuke's figure retreat. Soon after 5 minutes, she went back to her work.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours passed…<strong>

Shino was done as well as the others and Sakura too. They all headed to their dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY:<strong>

"Hey, I heard a student will visit here. It's a girl!" That gossip was around. Sakura just ignored and instead wait for that _person_ to arrive. She went to the rooftop. There she sat and hugged her knees against her chest. She placed her chin on her knees and stared.

She heard footsteps.

"Hey it's recess…"Sasuke said and sat beside her. "I'm not hu-" Sakura insisted but then her stomach said that she was lying. Sasuke stood and took her by the arm.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked and they got out from the rooftop and now at the stairs. Sasuke sat on the railings.

"You know, I hadn't eaten anything yet, too…" he stated and Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Well? Why are you taking me with you?" she asked again, Sasuke grabbed her and sat her on his lap. They slide on the railings.

Sakura's grip tightens on his uniform because it was very fast and she could feel that Sasuke was smirking. THey reached the end of it and Sakura jumped off him. She didn't take a look at his face. Instead she continued walking leaving Sasuke behind.

"Hey are you mad? Sasuke asked Sakura and the girl said without turning to him, "Yeah, you're an idiot close to Naruto." And asked, "Why are you so nice today? Are you being forced?" Sasuke shok his head and muttered, "You're just interesting…."


	12. Meeting part 1

**CHAPTER 12:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV:<strong>

";Interesting huh?"I asked and frowned, "Idiot…" I hurried downstairs to eat recess. I am indeed hungry.

I left that _bastard_ alone. I made my way to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich. Tenten and Kiba asked me to join them. I notice that we're only Squad 4 who's sitting there, I sat with them

"Hey, the _visitor_ is here…" Kiba stated in a low voice that is enough for me to hear. "Really? We should watch her…" I stated and finished my sandwich. I watch the students who're taking their recess. I spotted an unfamiliar girl flirting with Sasuke.

"Is that the _visitor_?" I asked Kiba and he nodded. "Ok…" I replied and continued to watch them in the corner my eye. The visitor is a red-haired girl, red eyes and wearing glasses who dresses like a slut. I disgusted her.

"She's a slut…" I muttered and Tenten heard it, "You said it. Look, she's asking Sasuke to drink something…" I took Shikamaru's binoculars and stared. "It's a chemical!" I snapped at them. Just looking at the particles of that drink, it surely has some drug in it.

I stood up and said, "Interview her later, I'm gonna stop her…" I ran to Sasuke and the visitor whose name is _KARIN_.

I took the drink away from Sasuke. Instead, I drink it and pant heavily. I bowed and said, "Sorry! I was very, very thirsty! Thanks!" I pretend and ran off. I'm feeling kinda dizzy again. I hurried to the dorm. I reached the corridor of it and placed my hand on the walls while walking slowly.

"The drug is taking over…" I muttered and continued. I panted heavily when I got there. I remembered the pills Tsunade asked me to take. I opened the door and sat heavily on my bed. I opened my drawer and took one of the pills.

I drank water as I took in the pill. The dizziness I'm feeling was slowly fading away. I ran back to them and saw Shikamru and Kiba as well as the others are fooling Karin to take the interviews. Fortunately that idiot agreed to. I just watched them and I felt a hand landed on one of my shoulders. I turned my head and saw Gaara.

"Oi, I saw _that_…" he said and I asked due to confusion, "What _that_?" He sighed and said, "You drank the drugged drink…" I grinned and said, "Hey, it tastes fine…" He gave another frustrated sigh. "Anyways, let's follow my troop…" I said and he nodded.

I texted Tenten and asked where they are and she said in the chem. Lab. We hurry our way there. We saw Karin tied up. I contact the Director, "Grandpa Director, seems like our _visitor_ is one of Orochimaru's sent men…"

"Good, I expected you caught her?" He answered and I said, "Likewise and she's all tied up in the Chem. Lab.…."

"I'll go there…." The Director said and I answered in a polite way, "We'll be expecting you…" The line went dead.

We both entered the lab and saw Karin tied up. I glared at her first and she can't see me anyways, she is blindfolded. "Where is her mark?" I asked Shikamaru and he said, "According to Tenten it's under her belly button." I nodded.

"So whjat brings you here?" I asked the red head girl and she answered bravely, "My mission!" I smirked, "Well, us too. That's too bad, you didn't succeed. I wonder how will your master, Orochimaru, will react?" I said in a threatening and mocking like tone.

"He'll forgive me!" She insisted and I shook my head, "He's not that kind of a person. I know him not well but a lot." My comrades' eyes widened.

"Really, Captain?" Kiba asked me with a surprised look on his face. "I'm once his target, too bad I'm not that rich…." I stated and smirked. I told them my flashback:

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

_I was mourning for my mother's death. I was alone that time. When I finished visiting her grave, I left and headed to a forest. I saw a dark figure approaching and asked,_

"_What are you doing here, young lady?" Orochimaru asked me. The first time I met him, I don't really know him. I answered politely, "Visiting my mother's grave. What about you, sir?" He said and ignored my last words,_

"_Oh my, I'm sorry. You look like a talented and skillful girl. Do want to work for me? I'm sure you won't be disappointed; you'll be my left hand. You will be treated like a queen."_

_I was pissed because I was contented of my life plus working with this bastard will ruin it. I answered, "Listen, old man! I am contented of my life. I am not rich as you expected, so I wouldn't help you. Find someone else!" I dashed away from him, ended far from the forest. From that day on, I never told anyone that meting and purposely forget it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>"I didn't know your mother died…" Kiba muttered looking apologetic and I replied, "Don't mention it.." <em>Karin <em>popped out and said, "So, you are the 'Snow Lady' he's talking about…" I laughed… My comrades are looking weirdly at me as if I'm an idiot.

"He sure sucked at naming." I stated and Kiba asked, "That's the 1st time, I heard Captain laughed…" he was stunned because I laughed. "I think that was cute…" Shino complimented. Soon, the Director arrives. We all bowed and he asked,

"So, Karin is one of Orochimnaru's men?" I nodded and replied, "Yes, certainly, just by judging at her mark…" He nodded in return. He stated, "I sent the Squad 8 here so Squad 4 you should prepare later by 6:00 pm." I was curious and asked, "Why so?"

He chuckled and said, "You'll be going at the Uchiha Mansion. You know Sasuke-kun's place…" I nodded and Tenten asked the Director with an excited tone, "We will dress decently or Squad uniforms?"

"Of course, dress decently…" The Director replied nicely. I asked again, "What for?" I did not mean to be rude, but this is how I ask. He replied and seems like he's used to my questions. I know I'm stubborn all right.. "Matters, Mikoto-chan wants to meet the squad that'll protect the heir."

I nodded and Kiba asked, "Well, we should get going now, Director Pops. Class is about to start!" Kiba said and I smirked in amusement because of the word 'pops'. He nodded and chuckled. We went out and headed. I elbowed Gaara on the ribs because he stayed quiet awhile ago. He was texting his girlfriend. _Joys, why does everyone have a love life?_

He was very busy and I, being the usual self, continued to walk and reached the classroom. Lucky enough for us we're not late. I sat at my usual place and pulled my special book. Soon, may students are coming back. When Sasuke passed me, he smirked and I let my hair fall to cover my face and buried my face on my book. Then afterwards, the classes went on.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL:<strong>

I went back to my dorm. I actually don't care to what am I wearing so, I pulled out what my hands want. I entered the bathroom and Hinata was asking questions. I came out wearing a white sleeveless turtle-neck top as for my bottom is a denim pedal pusher. (**It's all on my profile…). **Of course, I till have a white sweatband. I picked a brown envelope from my file case.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked while reading, I hesitate to reply but I did, "Out with my friends…" She nodded. I slipped on my gray flats. I grabbed my phone. I touched my right ear to make sure I have the earphone. I'm so late.

"Bye!" I shouted and went out. I hurried through the corridors and they're there waiting. Tenten's wearing a black-crown chiffon blouse; it is long sleeved, same jeans and same black converse. (**It's also in my profile**…).

"Hey, late-comer…" Sasuke greeted and I glared at him and protested, "It's not my fault that I fell asleep…" Shikamaru sighed and he said, "So, let's go…" we nodded.

"You got the docs, Captain?" Sai asked and I nodded and lift the brown envelope for him to see.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER 30 MINUTES….<strong>

We reached the so called, 'Uchiha Mansion' where **bastard** lives. I was speechless but I hide it. The butler politely greeted us and let us entered. There we saw **bastard's **mother and father.

**Bastard **introduced us, "Mom, Dad. They are the Squad 4 that Grandpa sent.." Mrs. Uchiha, I suppose, Mikoto, stood up with sparkle in her eyes. She asked, "Can I see your marks?" We nodded. I took of my sweatband and the others lifted there shirts. Her eyes glittered once she it all and stopped at mine.

"My, my, You're the captain!" she said and gave me a bear hug, "What's your name?" she asked me, I blinked and I answered, "Haruno Sakura, Ma'am…"

"You can all sit…" **bastard's** father said to my troop. They all sat and Mikoto pulled me beside her. "It's been awhile since I last saw a female captain!" she exclaimed with happiness in her voice. _How am I supposed to get out of here?_

My mouth slightly fell open and my left eye started to twitch. "Hey, isn't your father Kumo Haruno?" I nodded and he hugged me. "Say 'hi' to him for me. He's still a captain, right?" I nodded.

"How old are you?" she asked me again, I replied with a quiet tone "17…". Mikoto smiled and said, "Wow, you broke my record as the youngest captain! I was 19 back then." She let go of me and I cleared my throat, I stated

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, these are the files with the information about the case of your young heir, Uchiha Sasuke…." I handed the envelope to Mr. Uchiha and he pulled out the documents within it. They both read it at once.

Shikamaru continued, "It also includes the progress of our investigation." I nodded and scanned the place.


	13. Scarcely Awake

**Chapter 13:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING….**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"I see…" Mr. Uchiha stated and pulled back the documents from the brown envelope. He continued looking at me, "So, have you met my eldest son, Uchiha Itachi? Sasuke's older brother…." I answered in all honesty, "I always have heard of him but I never did…"

Shikamaru asked, "May I ask, what is his squad?" Mikoto nodded and she replied, "S-Squad…." My eyes widened in _S-Squad_ or the Special Squad. _The S-Squad is always busy because they take on the terrorism and mostly dangerous missions. Until now, none of them died. The leader chooses their new member of the group, that person will receive an invitation. Dad received but he didn't join them._

"I think you kids, should have a dinner here before you should go…" Mikoto suggested and we gladly accepted it, she continued, "So, afterwards I can talk to your _little captain_ over there!" she pointed at me and my left eye twitch. _Little captain?_ _I am young but ain't little, all right…._

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner:<strong>

Tenten sat at my left while Mikoto at my right. I'm across Sasuke who's between Kiba and Shikamaru. The maids come out holding many foods and all. My eyes widened a bit, I don't eat that much. It figures that I'm thin so deal with it.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Tenten as Mikoto turned her head to the other direction. "8:15…" was the bun haired girl's reply. I nodded and we ate in silence. After the dinner we discussed about matters regarding to bastard's case.

But Mikoto didn't start at that. She started with my personal life…

"How old are you when you became a captain?" she asked, I answered in complete so she won't ask another one connected to the other,"Just 16, and I entered the agency with the age of 12."

"So young! So how's Akira?" she asked, "Is she fine?" I breathed inwardly by my nose, I stammered, "U-Unfortunately, M-mom's dead…" Mikoto's eyes widened and seems like she couldn't believe it.

"Since when?" she asked in a sad tone, "2 years ago. When I was 15…" I answered amd she stated, "I-I'm so sorry to ask…" I smiled and said, "Don't worry Ma'am, I'm used to those questions, I really don't mind." The topic ended there, I think.

"You're simply a young captain; I hope Sasuke-chan will ask you out! I really really like you!" she stated and started hugging me. _Sasuke-chan? Ask me out? No way in hell right?…_

* * *

><p><strong>After an hour and half….<strong>

Fortunately we got home. It's not like I don't like Mikoto, it's just that, I feel timid. I didn't change my clothes. I made sure Hinata is soundly asleep. I looked over the documents that Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha signed. I sighed and went outside with it and my bag containing my slingshot and different stones.

I meet up with Shikamaru to report back to Osaka. We will use train instead. We silently left the campus. We just walked to reach the train station. Shikamaru asked a very strange question which is, "Captain, do you like someone?" I choked and joked him, "Like you liking Temari-san?" He blushed and protested, "Hey who said!- Anyways, really, Captain. I think Sasuke _likes_ you…" I stopped and hid my blush.

I insisted as we continued to walk, "That's close to impossible…" Shikamaru chuckled and said, "I mean it Captain.." with the tone of his voice he's not lying. He's serious. "Why do you say so?" I asked and with that I watched him through the corner of my eyes in his direction. He stated,

"I mean, I just observed this, he's always with you and he teases you." And continued but I didn't hear it because of the horning of a car, "Also, he always ask for you…" I asked, "What was that?" after the car stopped, he shook his head.

"I heard there will be a prom on next week…" I stated and he nodded. I asked, "So, you're going to take Temari?" my question caught him off guard, "Yeah, I'll ask her…" after 3 seconds, he realized what he had said and I only watched him with a grin in my face.

"C-Capt-tain!" he exclaimed and I giggled and stated, "I'll help you out and I'll keep it as a secret, Ok?" he nodded with that and he said, "She's tough. Thanks, I'm looking forward for your help." Then he asked, "Who'll you be with?" I lifted my shoulders and replied, "I'd rather don't attend…" he rolled his eyes and we reached the train station.

I paid for tickets and waited for our train. AFTER 10 minutes, it arrived.

* * *

><p>We entered inside it. We sat and continued our conversation. He said, "Who do you think Tenten's partner will be?" I tapped my chin and answered while smirking, "Neji, they're <em>always<em> together…" I continued, "You know, if I'll attend, I will sing instead or play violin. You know like our past prom?" He nodded and yawned.

The next thing we both know is that we fell asleep. It's been a long day after all. I woke up and glanced at my wristwatch, it's 1:43 a.m. _I'm going to absent tomorrow to sleep._ The train stopped and we're now in Osaka.

"Shikamaru…" I tried to wake him up. I slapped him gently on the face. His eyes fluttered open and were now awake. He nodded and we both headed out. We took a taxi and dropped us near the Agency. We still walked. We're very tired. We entered in the Agency and passed the documents for the staff to keep it safe.

"At last we're done!" I said and stretched out my arms. We walked and I sensed something, we're far away from the Agency now. I stopped on my tracks, I back flipped straight in 3 as kunais followed. I pressed my lips and took my slingshot with few stones.

After 3 minutes the enemies about 5 came out. A battle is starting. I'm on fire and I want to end this s I can go home and sleep! I searched for an umbrella, the one that Director gave; I reached it and pulled the crook handle revealing a sharp secret form of katana.

After an hour and half, the battle ended. I called the Agency staff to arrest them. I saw their marks, I conclude that they were from Orochimaru. Shikamaru is done tying them up.

I placed my right hand on my left shoulder and felt blood. We both have few scratches. We waited for the staff. Once they arrived we went with them so we can be treated.

"Curse it…" We muttered in unison. The nurses are applying the first aid for us. Shikamaru was done and the nurse is now working on my wound which is place on 3 and a half inches above my right knee. Shikamaru fell asleep and I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning: 6: 45 <strong>

I woke up in the hospital bed. Shikamaru is still sleeping. I called dad to bring me clothes. I was about to do that but I noticed on my side are clothes. Dad probably brought it already. I jumped out and went to the bathroom to change.

Afterwards, I'm wearing a brownish half-sleeved blouse with a bow tie on it's neckline. I wore a blue shorts and my same flats. I came out of the bathroom and Shikamaru is now awake.


	14. Set Up

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE OF MINE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"C-captain?" Shikamaru greeted and I replied, "Hurry up!" He nodded and took a glanced on a chair beside him and saw his extra clothes from home. He ran to the bathroom to take a bath. This section is for Squad 4. We can take a bath and etc.

He hurried and afterwards he came out. "We should head out…" I said and he nodded. We went out of the Squad 4 medic room. I figured out a plan on how Shikamaru will ask Temari for the dance.

First, I have to speak to the librarian Second, invite vote of them to meet me in the library, 3rd, leave them alone then watched silently. "Captain?" Shikamaru asked and I snapped out from my reverie. "What?" I asked as we continued to walk. "You're grinning evilly…" he stated and my grin faded. I went to Dad first and saw him and his comrades working on different cases.

I knocked on his office. They turned their attention to me. "Dad…" I greeted and hugged him. "So you're okay. Sakura-chan, you're bandage on the shoulder is visible.." I mouthed an "Oh.." I adjusted my sleeve.

"We're just dropping by to let you know we're going now…"I stated and he nodded and said, "All right, be careful…" I nodded and headed off. We called a taxi and headed to the train station. After 13 minutes, yeah I'm counting all right, the train arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER MANY MINUTES…<strong>

Fortunately, we reached the school. It's recess time. The gang greeted us. "Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and ran to meet me. "Ah, Naruto…" I stated and he gave me a bear hug. "I-c-can't b-breathe!" I yelled and he let go off me and apologized.

We all sat on the grass and talked. "Where have you been?" Ino asked me. "Osaka…" I replied and didn't say the reason why. "Really? Mind if I call you Forehead?" she asked and my left eyebrow rose. I asked, "Why?" She replied with a cheeky grin on her fine face, "It's just nicknames…" Ino said and I sighed. I replied, "I don't mind…."

Naruto changed the subject, "Hey guys, who're your dates for the prom?" I stood up and avoided it. I recalled what Shikamaru said last night. "I'll meet with you guys later." With that statement I dropped, I ran while waving at them.

I have to meet Kankuro. I went to the siblings' usual place. I saw them there. I 'psst' at him and caught his attention. I gestured him to come to me.

"Oi, Saks, what do you want?" he asked and I cleared my throat and asked, "Does Temari-chan have a date for the prom next week?" He tapped his chin and said, "She doesn't have..yet. Why?" I shook my head and replied, "N-nothing, I'm just asking…" I bowed and said, "See you around." I ran up to the library so I can talk with the librarian. Just in the way, I saw her.

I greeted politely, "Hello, Ms. Tsumura. How are you?" She smiled and said, "I'm fine. Do you have something to ask for?" I slightly smiled and I gestured her to sit with me on a vacant bench.

I replied and explained,

"Ms. Tsumura, you see I have these 2 friends. They are boy and girl. The boy wanted to ask the girl to be his date for the prom. I, being the best friend of both them wanted to help the boy. I want to use the library to get things straight out. Can I ask that favor for the next 15 minutes?" She smiled at me and said,

"You're a very nice friend. I can help…I'm gonna head to the library and closed it for the other students. I will let them enter, including you. What's their name?" I smiled widely and replied, "Shikamaru Nara and Temari Subaku. Thank you, Ms. Tsumura for helping me out. " she smiled and said, "Now, we should hurry up, according to plan." I nodded and sprinted away.

Now I am going to find Shikamaru first. I head back to the gang and when I reached them I panted heavily. "Shikamaru," I called his attention. He looked up to me and I continued, "Come with me."

"Where are you guys going?" Tenten asked, I lied and said, "Well we're being called. We're late remember?" Shikamaru sighed and stood up he followed me. On our way he asked, "What are we going to do in the library?" I lied again, "You see, Ms. Tsumura is calling us." He believed it and nodded.

We hurried up and reached it. I closed the door and greeted Ms. Tsumura. We sat on the seats and Ms. Tsumura called me, "Ms. Haruno, can you please, get this book from Mr. Subaku Gaara?" I nodded and it was just fake. I walked up to her and I pretended to read it. Afterwards I nodded and I'm setting up a prank for Temari.

I made my way outside. Luckily, I saw Temari in the cafeteria eating apple. I walked to her and said, "Temari-chan, Ms. Tsumura is calling you." She had that confused look on her face and asked, "What for?" I lifted my shoulders for a 'I don't know..' She just nodded and made her way. I waited for 3 minutes then silently followed her.

She reached the library and entered. She asked facing Ms. Tsumura, "You called me?" Ms. Tsumura nodded and made an excuse, "Wait here my dear, I forgot something in the faculty." I'm here outside secretly watching them. Ms. Tsumura exited and smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru and Temari…<strong>

"You've been called?" they asked each other at the same time. "Yes…" they answered in unison again. Shikamaru glanced at the window. I gave a thumb up and his eyes widened. Temari asked, "What is it?" Shikamaru shook his head and stood up.

Temari frowned because of her realization. She stated, "We've been set up!" Shikamaru nodded and asked, "Do you have a date for the prom?" Temari shook her head and asked in a confused tone, "I don't. W-why?" that's the first time I heard her stuttered. My eyes widened and waited for Shikamaru to ask.

"Oi, what are you doing?" a voice startled me. I turned to see who it was. I said, "Oh Sasuke, why are you here?" His eyebrows curled up and said, "I should be the one asking, you're the one spying. " I turned my head to them and said to Sasuke, "Shh…" I heard him sighed and said, "You planned this didn't you?" I nodded and ignored him.

"I w-wanted…"Shikamaru said and blushed which made Temari blushed too. He continued with a brae straight voice, "I wanted to ask you to be my prom date." I took a deep breath as I waited for Temari's answer.

"If you're not going to be sleepy and lazy, Yes…" I grinned. Shikamaru's eyes widened and smiled. It's the 1st time I saw Shikamaru this happy. "So she said yes huh?" Sasuke stated and I frowned. I turned to him and said, "Way to ruin the moment?"

I saw them heading out and I swiftly ran away with Sasuke. "Where are we going?" he asked and I answered, "Far away, they'll know I've planned this."


	15. Eventful Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or ANYTHING! **

**CHAPTER 15:**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Sasuke and Sakura ran and headed outside. They sat on the grass and after awhile, none of them started to talk. Silence was irritating so Sasuke asked,

"Why did you set them up?" Sakura turned to him and smirked. She answered, "Nothing, I just caught Shikamaru's tongue…" she continued, "I believe Shikamaru likes Temari so I set them up. You see, Shikamaru needs a little push…"

Sasuke nodded and asked a question that the girl beside him didn't expect,

"Do you have a date this prom?" The girl blinked and shook her head. She asked now, "Why? Do you?"

"None. But I'm still going…" The boy answered causing the girl to chuckle, "That's weird, you can ask any girl…" the girl stated. Sasuke looked at her and yes, the innocent girl was right.

"I'm not interested now. Only one girl caught my attention…" Sasuke answered with a smirk on his face. This amused Sakura and questioned, "Oh really? Who might that be?" Sasuke avoided the question and change the topic,

"I have an order.." he stated in monotone and his smirked faded. "Sure, I'm going to call the others." Sakura with that stood up and almost walked off. "No, Stop." Sasuke stated and so did Sakura.

"This is an order just for you…" Sakura quirked her eyebrows and asked pointing to herself, "Me?" Sasuke nodded and she sat beside him once again.

"So what about me?" she asked again and Sasuke smirked, "I order you to go with me to the prom. Whether you like it or not…" Sakura's eyes widened and asked, "What are you feeling lucky?"

"Well it's an order…" Sasuke said and Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No way. It's stupid." She continued, "And I also have to buy clothes which is I don't like."

"Then what do you want?" He asked while looking at her. He looks very serious. "I want to not come in the prom. Or just guard around…"

"Look don't play me." She whispered and Sasuke answered, "What if you woke up, then there was a beautiful dress beside you for the prom, will you still come for the sake of that dress or not and therefore the dress will be wasted…."

Sakura thought and answered, "I'll come. It'll be a waste of course…" Sasuke had already a brilliant decision in his mind.

"Sakura!" a voice came running towards them, it was Tenten. She was holding a white envelope. The 2 persons turned to her. Tenten stopped and panted before Sakura. She handed the envelope.

She stated, "This is from the Director."Sakura took it and she bowed, "Bye, see you later…" with that Tenten ran away urgently.

Sakura immediately opened the envelope. It was a letter from the S-Squad."What's that?" Sasuke asked the girl who's reading the letter. She smiled and it made Sasuke more curious.

"I have an invitation!" she exclaimed. "To what?" Sasuke asked again. "S-Squad, they offered me to join them." She replied, the boy sighed and stated, "So what are you happy about?" The girl frowned as she sat next to him. "It is my dream. They are the strongest squad." Sakura calmly said and her eyes softened as she stared at the letter.

"Well, why don't you accept it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's smile faded and stared at the ground. "I'm not sure anymore. Something's telling me to join and not. I can't decide."

'_Cause if I join, I'll be separated from my beloved Squad and separated away from you'_ Sakura thought

"Well scale it…" he stated. Sasuke stood up and snatched the paper form Sakura's hands. After reading it, he handed it back to Sakura. He whispered, "It's your choice…"

Sakura decided this whole day long and the night came. Her squad knew about the letter and was trying to avoid her for her to decide.

* * *

><p>She thought about it. That if she leaves, she won't see the smile of her squad members, the voices that made her happy, and she will leave their happy moments.<p>

She made her way to the Director's office. Her squad members followed her behind and secretly. Sakura entered and her members are trying to listen to their conversation.

"Here's the letter…" she stated as she place the envelope on the table. The Director smiled and asked, "Did you accept it, my child?" Sakura while smiling shook her head and answered, "I didn't." The Director's smile faded and turned into a curious look. He then, asked, "Why not? I heard it was your dream?"

"Yes it was, but I don't want to leave my squad. They're important to me. It is also dangerous.." Sakura stated, "Please let them understand." The directors smiled and nodded. Sakura bowed and head back.

Her comrades felt she's going outside so they separate ways. She head back to her dorm and lay one her bed. Soon she fell asleep. The following days became boring.

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESKIP:<strong>

**A DAY BEFORE THE PROM**

"Ms. Haruno! Call all the agents in the school!" a voice ordered through Sakura's earphone. She nodded and asked some of her members to find Kakashi, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

After 10 minutes every agents are gathered, including Sasuke in the office.

"I hereby called you agents because of a letter I received directly from Orochimaru. " The director started. The agents nodded and therefore, he continued, "He says, he knows the venue of our prom for tomorrow. They will attack us anytime so agents, be alert. Every male have to secretly carry a weapon or your pistols. While female you can carry whatever weapons you like. As much as possible agents, don't get drunk, don't let the others what you were carrying. Bring your own mask, none of your identity must reveal, ok?"

They all nodded and the Director planned.

"Shikamaru and Temari both of you will always be near at the lights. Sakura, you will be on stage to play so you can see the whole crowd. You can still have your dance of course, Kakashi will substitute you. Shino, Kiba, and Kankuro, you 3 will be scattered. Your duty is to suspect if there's any suspicious persons around. All of you will be wearing a hidden camera. Gaara you're on the same duty as the 3"

"Tenten, Sai, you two will take care of the students in the prom. Make sure they won't notice who'll fight the intruders back. It will cause trouble and it will break your codes." The 2 nodded upon that statement.

The last orders were, "Take care. I don't want any of you dead. Make sure they will be eliminated." The agents nodded as they were getting nervous.

"Our meeting is dismissed. You can now go back." The agents nodded and got out of the office.

* * *

><p>Tenten tugged Sakura's sleeve. She asked, "Hey Captain, you're coming right?" Sakura nodded and asked, "Why?" Tenten smiled excitedly and said, "Come with us! We're going to shop!"<p>

"I don't want to Tenten, I'm going to prepare my weapons instead." With that the pinkette walked away and headed to her dorm. She saw Hinata preparing her gown for the prom tonight.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." She greeted. Sakura nodded and closed the door. There was a box, a big one, placed on her bed. Before she could ask, Hinata went to the bathroom. She sat on the end of the bed and asked loudly enough for Hinata to hear.

"Is this box yours?" Hinata upon hearing this wondered and asked back, "What box?" Sakura sighed and answered, "The box on my bed. If this is yours, I'll just move it. I want to sleep." Hinata giggled and went out of the bathroom. She saw Sakura already moving it.

"That's not mine…" She stated. Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy. She knows that she didn't buy any dress or anything for the prom. She planned on wearing a simple dress. She concluded that she's here for a mission and not to have fun.

"As long as I remembered," Sakura stated, "I didn't buy anything for the prom…" HInata nodded and said, "Maybe you should open it to see where it is from…."

And Sakura opens it, she saw a folded dress. A beautiful gray dress. She held it with her left eyebrow rising. Hinata smiled and texted Sasuke secretly saying that she opened the box.

The message came to Sasuke, who was in the garden. He smirked and closed his phone.


	16. Prom Take 1

**CHAPTER 16:**

**DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING….**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Does it have any letter inside the box?" Hinata asked and Sakura took the letter under it.

"What does it says?" She asked as Sakura continued to read. "It says: _Be my dance for the prom…" _Sakura stated, "_Meet me at the garden at 6 pm." _

"Well where did it come from?" Hinata asked once again, Sakura answered, "No name." Sakura placed the box together with the dress in it under her bed. She lay on her bed as she watched Hinata prepares.

"Aren't you going to the prom?" Hinata asked and stated, "It'll be a waste if you didn't use the dress…" Sakura moaned and replied, "I'll come. I know it'll be a waste and since I didn't buy anything.." she showed a slight smile and took a nap. Today was free day because of the prom.

Hinata after confirming Sakura fell asleep, she texted Sasuke that according to Sakura she'll come tonight. Hinata went out to meet the others at the garden.

After 30 minutes, Sakura woke up and realized Hinata went out. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at the time: 4: 32 pm.

She sighed and took out the box under her bed. She made a guess to where it is from. She remembered her conversation with Sasuke.

_"What if you woke up, then there was a beautiful dress beside you for the prom, will you still come for the sake of that dress or not and therefore the dress will be wasted…."_

_Sakura thought and answered, "I'll come. It'll be a waste of course…"_

"Sasuke…" she whispered. She remembered her mission. She opened her drawer and took out her slingshot and mixed a few different sharp stones and placed it in the bag she'll use.

She took out the box of her gun and it's bullet under the bed from a far place under it. She owned a garter where she would likely place the gun later under her dress. She prepared her hooded jacket and her weasel mask with many red marks. (**Their masks are the same as ANBUs in Naruto.)**

There is a big pocket inside the coat just enough to place the mask.

She prepared her things smoothly without Hinata entering their room. She hung her dress and prepared her shoes. The other members did it too. The people who were in the garden pavillon are: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Kankuro and Gaara. The 2 agents mentioned already prepared it while their roommates were out.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's mask is a wolf, Tenten's panda, Sai's bird type; Shino's a simple cat, Kiba's a dog, it showed his mouth. Gaara's tiger, Kankuro's a bear, Temari's raccoon, Kakashi's dragon, Temari's jaguar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP: 4:00 P.M<strong>

Time flies very fast. Sakura was still asleep after preparing her things. Hinata didn't know what to do. She was afraid of waking her up. She was out of the bathroom and wears a shorts and shirt for the meantime and prepared her things and do her make-up.

To Ino, she did the same but she's applying her make-up. However to Tenten, she was getting excited. She is working on her hair while her dress is now prepared. Temari is polishing her hand gun after doing her make-up.

Sakura woke up and Hinata was half ready. She frozed. "Did I sleep that long?" she asked Hinata and the girl nodded. Sakura looked at the time, it was already 5:26 p.m. any minutes, she'll have to meet the 'guy' who gave the dress. She dashed off to the bathroom after quickly chose her undergarments. She took a bath. She was out and saw Hinata zipping her dress, and was already done.

* * *

><p>"Am I going to wait for you?" Hinata asked after putting her necklace, "Naruto's now outside." She shook her head and showed a smile while brushing her hair. "No need to.." she answered, "Besides, I'm not ready yet. Knowing Naruto, he can't wait more than 3 minutes. Hurry up and go…" Hinata smiled and walked out the room with her pouch.<p>

Sakura sat and took the garter that she will place on high on her legs with its bullets. She took the dress from the hanger and wears it. She glanced at the clock 5: 53 p.m. already. She took the wireless earphone out of her drawer and placed it on her right ear.

She took her sandals under her bed. She quickly wears it. She took her earrings and wears it too. She glanced at the clock. It was 6: 03 pm. She took the bag she prepared with her coat placed in her arms and put on a light make up but it's not messy.

* * *

><p>She made her way out of the dorm and ran to the garden. The sun was setting, she noticed. She got to the garden. She sighed, she's really feeling nervous.<p>

She saw a boy, about her age. Notice, the vine covers Sasuke's back. The boy was wearing his suit handsomely. Sakura gulped silently and cleared her voice. She started, "Excuse me?" The boy turned only to reveal Sasuke.

"Oh it's you.." Sakura said and showed her dress. "Yeah, it's me." Sasuke answered and said, "Your late." Sakura protested as she slightly raised her hands, "Hinata was afraid to wake me. And yes, I slept."

Sasuke sighed and he gestured Sakura to sit. And so, the pinkette did.

"Aren't we going already? I have a mission here…" Sakura stated, the raven haired answered, "Yes, let's have a little talk." Sakura rolled her eyes at this as Sasuke smirked. Sakura remembered something and pulled out something from her bag.

"Here, the Director asked me to give this." She handed a wireless earphone same as hers. She said, "Even if you were separated from us, you can call." Sasuke nodded and out it on his left ear.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sakura answered and Sasuke said, "You already gave it." Sakura blinked at his answered. Sasuke stood up and offered a hand to Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to do. She took it and stood up.

There was a pregnant silence envelope them while walking to the parking lot. Up until there, they're _holding hands_. When they were at the car, Sakura broke the silence. She asked, "Of all girls, why me?"

Sasuke thought for awhile while driving his car. "I don't know.." he answered, "You're quite unique.." Sasuke asked himself why. Why did he choose her? He can have any girl. But yes, why her?

"Wow, good answer. Boys that confessed to me also said that. How new.." Sakura sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. "Well, what do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked seriously. Sakura blinked for awhile and answered, "The _truth._"

Sasuke ignored it but till echoing in his mind. He just focused on driving until they reached the venue.


	17. Stay Longer

**Chapter 17:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE OF MINE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura and Sasuke entered the venue. It was a beautiful, well-organized. Sakura was fascinated at her sight. Sasuke's not, he is used to this kind of places.

Sakura sighed through her nose. There she saw Tenten with the student council president, Neji Hyuga. Neji announced once he saw Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was in charge of the violin lead for the orchestra. Neji gestured her to come closer. She let go off Sasuke and went to the orchestra's place and took the violin.

"Let's have a piece of music, my fellow schoolmates…" Neji stated and raised his glass with wine. Sakura started a random piece that came to her mind, Golden Melody- A Time for Us (**Thank you YuukoAzmasaki for suggesting!**)

She gulped and started to play the notes. The orchestra's pianist followed. She took a deep breath. While playing, her right eye was half open and the left was closed. She almost finished the song when she heard a gun shots. She stopped. Automatically because of Shikamaru, the lights went off. They wear the coat and their masks. The hood was present in their appearance also.

Many loud gasp and shouts were heard. Tenten, Temari along with Gaara helped the other students to evacuate to the safe place. They were gathered in the oval. Sakura reached for Sasuke with the use of her small flashlight. She saw him standing calmly at the hall ways.

She walked to him and removes her mask and talked. She asked, "Why are you in here?" Sasuke answered in a calm tone, "I don't like rampages… " he continued while Sakura's watching him talk. "I know you're going to protect me." Sakura vein-popped at this and muttered, "Lucky bitch…"

Sakura wears her mask again and took Sasuke's wrist. She said, "Got to the rooftop. I'll be there after the fight." Sasuke answered that Sakura didn't expect, "Yes, but be careful…" It's the first time that Sakura had a client who said that. She realized that he cared. She smiled under her mask and nodded.

"I'm letting go so be safe." Sakura stated and let go of Sasuke's wrist. She disappeared in the rampaging crowd. She took the gun from her thigh and set.

She called for Tenten through the earphone, "Tenten, do you read?" Tenten who's far away from her beating the crap out of many men answered, "I read. I'm in the oval with Shino. Don't worry we are both fine. We'll check you later…" then it was gone. Sakura nodded and called for Shikamaru.

"Captain, I need help. I'm in the lobby." Sakura turn on her flashlight and find her way to the lobby.

She called Sai for his report and Sai stated, "I'm outside, at the back with Kiba. We're barely harmed and yeah…." Sakura sighed and closed the connection. At the mask's temple parts she clicked on the right and made a light form the both temples. She saw what is happening. The crowd was being secured and finally the big noise from the previous went calm but still ladies that are in the prom were shouting a little.

* * *

><p>Everything was in order as they planned. With nothing to do, she went to the rooftop where Sasuke is.<p>

Sakura was facing his back. She sighed. She called, "Sasuke…" Sasuke turned to see her. Sasuke sighed and replied, "Hn. I waited long. Do you know that?" Sakura upon hearing this smirk under her mask.

She takes off her mask and answered, "Is that so?" Sasuke nodded. She watched her members win. Soon enough after many reports that have been sent to her, the place is now safe.

"Sasuke…" she called as he sits beside her. She continued, "I believe that your case is nearly closed." She stated with a sad smile. Sasuke just stared at her and replied, "Hn."

* * *

><p>Shino surprisingly was there. He coughed and greeted, "Captain." Sakura looked at him as well as Sasuke. Shino walked to her and handed a folder and an envelope. Sakura thanked him. Shino disappeared from their sight.<p>

She opened the folder and read it by the help of her flashlight. She read it very fast but was able to understand. She sighed; it was a report from Squad 11.

"What does it says?" Sasuke asked. He could see Sakura getting tired.

"Latest report, I think by the day after tomorrow, we will perform an operation to attack Orochimaru. That will be the last step of your case." With that she stood up. She opened the envelope. She smiled very genuinely. Lucky for Sasuke it's dark, she did not notice his light blush.

"What is it?" He asked. He was really curious about the letter. Sakura smiled widely and said, "I got accepted!" That was the first lively voice of Sakura that he has heard.

"To what?" He still asked. His voice didn't show any emotion. "Scholarship at a medical school!" She answered. She kept the envelope by her jacket and called,

"Sasuke, I'm going down. Are you coming?" She asked. Sasuke sighed and stood up to follow her.

* * *

><p>They got down and the party was continued. Sakura removed her coat and Sasuke teased her,<p>

"So you're going to be a doctor?" He smirks and Sakura nodded. She asked, "Why and what now?"

"_The_ Sakura Haruno who is always feared is going to be a doctor? You'll look very weird." He teased again. Sakura vein-popped anime style. She shot back,

"And you'll be in the farm with your chicken ass hair. Really that looks good on you." She chuckled. He glared at her and she just ignored it. It was pointless if they will continue to tease each other.

Sakura cleared her voice and said, " The party was continued. You can go back there." Sasuke glanced at the party by the corner of his eyes and he asked, "And you?"

Sakura stated, "I'm going to sleep. Besides I hate parties." With that statement she left him and made her way to the gates. She regretted it but she have to.

* * *

><p>She wants to have long time with him because after the case, she will never get to see him every day. That's her opinion. However, as much as possible, she prevents herself from falling.<p>

"Sasuke.." she whispered along the way. Little did she know, Sasuke followed her by his car. She recognized the plate number so she stopped on her tracks. Sasuke shifted down the windows and before he can say anything, she talked,

"There's no need to. Go back." But Sasuke sure did not follow. He's pretty stubborn for his own good.

"Fine." Sakura said and entered in his car. "You know what you're moody." Sasuke stated and Sakura just rolled her eyes. She just stared away from him. She's feeling sleepy even though she was the last of the gang who woke up late.

She just simply doesn't care about proms.

Sasuke was watching her little by little from the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you want to be a doctor?" Sasuke broke the pregnant silence that engulfed them. Sakura answered, "I just feel like it. I want to be useful to the others."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry that I did not update earlier. Sorry for making you guys wait. It's just that, the reviews are…poor. And it has affected me. I feel like the worst author ever.<strong>


	18. Paranoid Captain

**CHAPTER 18:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night passed. At exact 6:00 a.m in the morning, all agents ere called in the school and sent back to Osaka to prepare and train. Sasuke came to and just stayed at a house own by his brother.

Sakura was at the agency with her squad. They were training for the attack tomorrow. Sakura watched them and sit in a corner. With nothing else to do, she left them and went off to a small hill behind the agency.

* * *

><p>There, she lies down. Her right arm was formed in a triangle which she made her hand as her pillow. She stared at the clouds. It was Shikamaru's advices that if she's stress just relax and watch the clouds. It was indeed relaxing for Sakura.<p>

Sakura felt footsteps coming her way. She quickly sat half-laying on the green grass. She turned her head and looked up only to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?"She asked and lies again. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Why? Is it wrong to relax too?" Sasuke replied and lies next to her. "No…" came a blunt reply from her.

"Tomorrow's the day." Sakura whispered. Sasuke glanced at her and went back. Sakura said something that's barely a whisper which you can't hear, "I wanted to say I love you, it's now or never…"

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed a little and turned away her head. "Y-you heard that?" She stuttered a little. "Yes, but I don't understand what you're saying…"

She stood up and put on a brave face. She warned him first, "Don't laugh at what am I going to say." Sasuke stood up too and raised an eyebrow as she continued, "And, don't change your attitude because of it." She bit her lower lip and parted it; she blushed with that action,

"CAPTAIN!" a loud voice called her which was Kiba's. _Stupid, you broke this moment_Sakura thought and looked at his way. He continued, "ALL OF THE CAPTAIN WERE BEING CALLED!"Sakura nodded and ran to Kiba and shouted, "I gotta go…" Sasuke smiled secretly as she ran away. He thought,_ You thought I didn't hear it? I love you too._

* * *

><p>AT meeting hall...<p>

All of the captains that will be involved in the operation for tomorrow were called. They were in a meeting hall and there they discussed their plans, strategy, techniques and studied Orochimaru's building.

The meeting went several hours because some are debating suggesting, requesting, which made the plan change and decided longer  
>It was night and all of them were at home. They were all resting for tomorrow.<p>

It's early in the morning when Sakura woke up. She prepared her things. Her clothes were same as Orochimaru's men. The board had decided to make her the bait, since she is young, flexible and a captain.

She took a shower and got dressed. She put on the hidden camera on her necklace, on its pendant. She sighed and put on her earphone. She walked to her father's room and saw him putting his red cap on.

"Aren't you nervous today?" Her father asked in a tone of concern. Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and replied, "A little. I'm just afraid of death…" she replied honestly. His father's eyes softened and said, "I did everything whatever I can to prevent them to bait you…" She sighed and replied. She knew her father was always like this when it comes to her missions.

"They actually have a point. But I'll be careful, I couldn't afford to let you die or myself…" She reassured. She kept her words as a promise.

"Enough with this drama, let's go to the agency." Her father said and she chuckled. She can feel that her father was going to cry. She nodded and followed him to the garage.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, they were at the agency. Sakura's father immediately went to his squad's quarters. However, Sakura went to a mini store near the office to buy ice cream.<p>

She was getting so nervous that ice cream can only calm her down. She went to her squad's quarters and ate it there in a corner. Her members knew her feeling and just leave her alone.

After that she disposed the ice cream container and its disposable spoon. _I hate that flavor._ She thought after eating it. Actually, it was a new flavor so she tried it.

She wiped her lips by her handkerchief. Shikamaru sat beside her and started, "I heard you took a full scholarship?" Sakura nodded and replied, "Yeah, it's a medical course."

Shikamaru stood up and extended a hand to her saying, "Let's train first in the airsoft area." Sakura nodded and took his hand. She let go and brushed her butt.

* * *

><p>Sasuke just arrived. He was asked to meet his grandfather in his office to talk about the formulated plan of the board last night.<p>

"Alright, I have discussed it. If you're looking for Sakura, I believe she's in the airsoft training with Shikamaru." His grandfather said. Sasuke replied with a, "Hn…" then shut the door.

His grandfather chuckled and thought_ 'How long until one of them confess?' _

Sasuke really came to the airsoft training. He watched Shikamaru and Sakura practiced. Sakura was out first and surprised to see Sasuke sitting on a chair in the waiting area.

* * *

><p>"What? Surprised?" Sauske asked with a smirk. Shikamaru smirked and stated, "Captain, I'm off." Sakura looked at him upon he called her after his statement, he winked at her. She was clueless.<p>

"Anyways, how did you know I'm here?" She asked and took of her clear shades. "Nothing, you're the closest person I know here in the agency except from grandpa." He replied. Sakura hesitantly nodded at his actions.

The speaker interrupted, "Calling Squad 2,3,4 and 11." Sakura glanced at the speaker and stated, "Guess, I'll see you later." She said and waved off. She ran very fast to reach it. It was attendance time.

* * *

><p>She took her clipboard and pen. Her members were aligned straight smallest to tallest. She began to shout:<p>

"Nara Shikamaru!" a steady reply came from Shikamaru, "Present!" and then it went on. He was first at list because he is the vice-captain. The attendance goes on. The called squads were all gathered. The captains had a meeting-a short meeting- just to refresh what are they going to do. Especially Sakura's duty.

There were vans according to squad numbers. First Squad 2 followed by 3, 4 and 11. Sakura tensed up a little.

* * *

><p>It was Squad 4's van to reach near the border of Orochimaru's building. "Captain, what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura didn't answer it first but fix her hidden camera to make sure it's now recording. It was her turn to answer, "According to the information, Orochimaru recruited a female. 9:30 a.m sharp, she will have to be here. Of course, that female will be passing our van. In that case, I will knock her out and take her cap and ID." Tenten exclaimed from the back,<p>

"Oh! That's why your uniform is weird!" Sakura nodded. Her uniform is a white turtleneck dress and lab coat and black leather boots. Shikamaru was asked to put a hidden camera on her back, in the neck part. Her hair was in a bun anyways. Sakura muttered a "Thanks…" and continued, "Back to our plan. The new recruit is a chemist. This is what their uniform really look like. I also studied that building. I already knew where Orochimaru's office and various places that can harm me are."

Her members were concerned and said, "Good luck Captain." "Be safe!" "Never give up!" and many cheering chants. Sakura smiled knowing their support. Shikamaru stated, "Go back alive and safe, Sasuke's waiting…" and then he winked. Sakura elbowed him in the stomach causing her members to laugh at them.

* * *

><p>She glanced at the clock: 9:25. She sighed and put 2 hand guns at each of her thighs with bullets surrounding it. The van opened slight automatically. She chewed her bubble gum which Shino threw at her just now.<p>

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She saw a woman, walking swiftly. Her earphone buzzed and said, "That's her!" She nodded and gracefully jumped off.

She ran to the woman and knife handed her from behind causing the woman to fall immediately.

* * *

><p>She took her ID and hat. The hat really covered her pink hair. She sighed and gave two thumbs up at the van. Her members cheered but here comes the first step.<p>

Shikaku talked to her earphone telling the direction, what she will do and many more.

_Go to the main door._

Sakura nodded and swiftly ran off. She ran into a metal door and on the side of it was asking for an ID. She took the ID of the chemist which she had knocked down earlier.

She swiped it and it says, _'Permission Granted'_ She smirked and went in.

_The chemist you took down earlier works at the station: 13 in the Chemistry Section. I bet you already knew that?_ Sakura smirked and whispered, "Yes, I'm on my way…" She took the elevator and examined everything in her way. There are always guards everywhere. She thought,

_I got to be careful_…

* * *

><p>She went to that station. She was greeted by the woman's co workers. She asked while pretending to work, "So any news from Orochimaru-sama?" The man which she looked at the ID whose name is Hikaru.<p>

"Why do you ask?" He asked back at Sakura. She replied, "No reason." Upon saying it she slightly smiled. But still that Hikaru answered it, "He still continues to get Sasuke Uchiha by force. Gah! Rich kids…" Sakura chuckled and replied, "I'll be going to his office to propose by experiment." She grabbed the things she was working on. It was a formula for a bomb.

She opened the desk's drawer and took a lighter. She went off. She placed the lighter on the pocket of her lab coat as well as the test tube. She made her way to the elevator. She stopped to whatever floor she wants just to be careful.

* * *

><p>A guard eyed her and saw her hidden camera at the back. He quickly shouted, "INTRUDER!"<p>

_F*ck!_ _I'm noticed._

She quickly ran and took her hand gun from her left thigh and right thigh.

Shikaku: _Just fight, you don't need to kill them all. We'll respond when it gets worse._ She nodded. While running the hat fell off her head and her pink hair began swaying behind her. She pointed her guns to their direction.

A bullet was coming her way she dunked and continued. She turns to the left and took the stairs. She quickly ran. The stairs are thin and only one person at a time or maybe two.

Shikaku:_ Very smart, Ms. Haruno. _She smirked at the compliment. She took off her boots and threw it at them. She was barefooted. She continued to shot them. She took her extra bullet and loaded her right gun. She returned her left hand gun to her thigh. She sighed.

She called Shikaku, _I'm running out of bullets. Dammit!_

_Shikaku: We're on it chill out! We're finding the right time!_

She searched for a load of bullet in her right thigh and there was nothing left. She threw her gun and took the test tube from her lab coat. She threw it at them together with an open lighter.

She quickly ran away. She reached Orochimaru's office. She sneakly prepared her extra hand gun.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was inside of Squad 3's van and saw everything because of Shikaku's monitoring.<p>

"She'll be fine, Sasuke…" Sakura's father reassured him. Shikaku chuckled and stated, "Yes, she always got paranoid when there's a lot of enemy. She can handle this. Look…" He pointed to the screen whereas Sakura threw the test tube and an open lighter. She quickly ran and closed the metal door.

"She's like that, a cruel one?" Sasuke asked and they all nodded. A member stated, "Which is why she was feared."


	19. Danger Zone!

**CHAPTER 19:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

**LOVE OF MINE**

**DANGER ZONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PREVIOUS:_

_Sasuke was inside of Squad 3's van and saw everything because of Shikaku's monitoring._

_"She'll be fine, Sasuke…" Sakura's father reassured him. Shikaku chuckled and stated, "Yes, she always got paranoid when there's a lot of enemy. She can handle this. Look…" He pointed to the screen whereas Sakura threw the test tube and an open lighter. She quickly ran and closed the metal door._

_"She's like that, a cruel one?" Sasuke asked and they all nodded. A member stated, "Which is why she was feared."_

* * *

><p><strong>Start:<strong>

Sakura was greeted by Tayuya. They were in a combat fight.

Sakura's gun flew off and landed far away from her. Tayuya distracted her and aimed a punch. Sakura blocked it and kicked her guts. She quickly ran for her gun. Tayuya ran over her and locked her neck by her right arm. Sakura was struggling until she faced the wall. She lifted her legs and walked to it and held Tayuya's arm off her. She held it and made her crashed the floor.

Shikaku: _Impressive. Go to that metal gate._ She nodded and opened it. It was guarded by 2. She immediately shot the right, she dunk and shot the left guard.

She panted and opened another metal door and saw Orochimaru sitting. She stated while pointing her gun at his nape,

"Show's over Orochimaru." Orochimaru was shocked, he didn't expect that Sakura would go this far. He thought, _Impressive, just like before.._

To the squads, they were all preparing.

Orochimaru sent men to his building tripled. Agents came to the building by number, except for Shikaku and Kumo (Sakura's father, in case you forgot.).

Orochimaru turned to face her and tap her gun away from him. He stated,

"I'm very impressed! However you can't stop me from catching Sasuke-kun."Sakura thought amusingly, _Sasuke-kun? What are you pedophile?_

Sakura frowned and shot his leg. It was her last bullet. Sakura called for Shikaku,

_I'm in big trouble!_

Kabuto appeared behind her and was about to stab her by his scalpel. She quickly kicked his wrist. It was a close-fitting office. Kabuto dragged her by the hair away from the office. They fought again. Sakura ran to the rooftop very fast.

She leaned against the railing awhile to catch her breath. She continued to run as Kabuto was approaching. She was in the middle of the rooftop and nowhere to go. They fought in combat again. Kabuto aimed a kick, and then Sakura back flipped three times.

She was about to aim a kick again but it Kabuto pulled out his gun. Sakura called for Shikaku,

_I'm screwed,_

* * *

><p>Sakura got back to her senses and ran towards him and kick his wrist once again. The gun flew off 17 feet away from them. Sakura punched him and quickly ran to get the gun. Kabuto followed behind her. He kicked her back and pointed his gun at her. He stated while smirking,<p>

"Just surrender to us, that what's baits role. They only choose you because you're skillful. Heck don't you even realize that they responded very late?" Sakura wiped the blood off on the corner of her lips. He continued,

"They just used you, and in the end, they will get the fame and money…If you'll join us, you'll get whatever you want. Because in the end, if you chose that agency, you'll never get any recognition and they will continued to use you. Hence, they're like abusing your skills…" Sakura's eyes were hidden by her bangs, she laughed at his statement. Kabuto look at her as she was a crazy woman.

"I don't feel any of those. I'm happy just the way as them! I'm happy at them and you can't give that to me." She replied reminiscing her memories with her squad. Kabuto frowned and insisted,

"Don't you know? They _abused_ you're _mother's_ skill! And what's the result? She _died!_" His statements have no effect on Sakura. Sakura shot back,

"In every mission, we can't separate the danger, _death_ and accidents! We agents are just fulfilling our duties! We just have to accept the fact and our destiny!" Kabuto was amazed by this girl. She was intelligent. Sakura continued as she remembered the things she felt happy,

"Why would I go with you? When I'm already happy?"

* * *

><p><em>He smiled, I showed a sly smile and a voice said, "You should smile more, Captain! You look pretty!" I turned to look who it is and it was that voice of Kiba Inuzuka, 18 years of old.(Refer Chap 1)<em>

_Kiba stood up and shouted very loud, "WHERE'S MY MEAL!" and in a very angry and pissed voice to. Everyone giggled including me. Then he fell to his seat and slept again(Chap 2)_

_My eyes widened as I stared at him and he too. We pointed at each other and said in unison, "You?" The director laughed and said, "You know each other? Well that's a good__start.." (Chap 5)_

_"What's under that sweatband you're wearing?" he asked me. I looked at the sweatband. I hid my wrist and said, "Secret.." he smirked at me and said, "Let me guess, it's cuts?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you. .Don't get cocky.." I said to him and his smirked faded.__'I'm starting to like this guy..' (Chap 6)_

* * *

><p>"My squad taught me how to be myself again after my mom died. They taught me how to be happy again. However, Uchiha Sasuke, taught me…" Sakura stood up and continued, "How to love and cherish everyone around me."<p>

_A "__**KYAAA!"**__she shouted for the 1st time that was girly like. That did wake the Uchiha._

_Next thing they both knew, Sakura fell on__top__of him. (Chap 11)_

_They got down and the party was continued. Sakura removed her coat and Sasuke teased her,_

_"So you're going to be a doctor?" He smirks and Sakura nodded. She asked, "Why and what now?"_

_"__The__Sakura Haruno who is always feared is going to be a doctor? You'll look very weird." He teased again. Sakura vein-popped anime style. She shot back,_

_"And you'll be in the farm with your chicken ass hair. Really that looks good on you." She chuckled. He glared at her and she just ignored it. It was pointless if they will continue to tease each other. (CHAP 17)_

_Sakura said something that's barely a whisper which you can't hear, "I wanted to say I love you, it's now or never…" (Chap 18)_

* * *

><p>All of Sakura's words were heard by Shikaku, Kumo and Sasuke. Kumo almost fainted because his little girl finally fell in love. Sasuke's eyes widened but it became soft because of her last statement.<p>

Sakura stated to Kabuto, "The reason why I wanted to become bait myself because I wanted to protect them, like what my mother did." She punched him and continued,

"She cherished and loved me and my father and her comrades!" She finally kicked him in the guts and took his gun. She shot him in the neck and chest.

* * *

><p>She got down on her knees and called Shikaku,<p>

_Orochimaru's dead, my last bullet contains poison._

That was her last message and she slowly fainted because of exhaustion. Her comrades came running towards her and cried, "Captain!"

Sakura whispered, "You maggots, I'm not dead…" They all laughed while crying in joy. Tenten stated while tears are falling down her cheeks, "We're sorry because we're weak for you!"

Shino stated something too, "I'm sorry too. From now on, I'll face my fears as a member of this Squad. You made this Squad of one the legendaries." They all bowed.

Kiba cried harder and said, "From now on I'll train hard! I will lessen my time for eating!" Sai was still emotionless but felt sad and said nothing.

Shikamaru thought, _You're the greatest Captain that I adore. _He did not say it. Gaara, together with his siblings came to them.

Temari checked if Shikamaru was hurt. "Shikamaru-bastard, are you hurt?" Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head and said, "You call me a bastard but you love me?" Temari blushed and playfully slapped his face.

* * *

><p>Gaara gave Sakura a piggy back ride. He glanced at her unconscious face and thought, <em>You've done enough for us<em>…

Sakura was breathing heavily. She felt that she was carried and half-opened her eyes. She whispered to Gaara while they are going down, "How's Sasuke and Dad?" Gaara was notified that she was awake and he replied, "They were all worried-no- We are all _worried_ about you." Sakura's eyes softened and said,

"I'm enjoying your piggy back ride for me, bro." Gaara glared at her and she laughed beautifully.

"Eat more when you get to the hospital, ok? You're underweight…" Gaara said and she nodded. They both reached outside and all of the agents cheered at the victory created by Sakura.

Gaara dropped Sakura and supported her by the arm. She smiled and gathered her energy. And so, she ran to her father and hugs him tightly.

* * *

><p>"You look like a mess!" His father stated as he looked at her. "You're finally becoming a lady…" Sakura raised an eyebrow and Kumo lead her to her Squad's van to rest.<p>

Sakura thought as she laid there, _This is the happiest, most challenging, unforgettable mission of my life!_

**MISSION COMPLETED!**


	20. I Love You Still and Always Will!

**CHAPTER 20:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE OF MINE<strong>

**I Love You Still and Always Will!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura is in the hospital with Gaara, Temari, and her members. They were scattered in her room.

Sakura gained a broken right hand, bruises, and bandages in many parts. She's still resting. Inside of the room, she is being fed by Gaara.

Kiba is saying funny things which always made them laugh, including Sakura.

"You're back to your annoying self again!" Gaara exclaimed and fed her again. She glared at him and swallowed, "Well, you're in your brooding mood again!"

"Here comes the 'normal' two again…" Temari stated while rolling her eyes. She put air quotations at the word, 'normal'. Sakura and Gaara are still abusing each other verbally when Temari said that and placed her head on Shikamaru's shoulder,

"Well at least, I don't look like a blowfish when brooding!" Sakura said and shot back. She opened her mouth and about to take in the food. Gaara answered and moved the spoon away,

"Well, at least I'm not a tomato!" Sakura glared and said, "Why you li—" She was cut off because Gaara put the food in her mouth.

"Hey, Hey captain! Who's better, Shino or I?" Kiba asked because he and Shino is fighting about who's better.

"My neighbor's dog!" Sakura replied after swallowing. Her members looked at her and Kiba asked, "They have?" Sakura nodded and Gaara answered, "Yes, it's name is Cat."

Sakura's members burst out laughing. However, Sakura looked through the windows waiting for someone.

"Waiting for someone?" Gaara asked and Sakura took the food. She shook her head and swallowed. She replied, "No, what makes you think of?"

"I don't want to eat anymore…." Sakura stated while shaking her head. Gaara sighed and placed her food on the table. Sakura stared at her right hand, she gulped.

"Captain, look! I brought you a panda stuffed toy!" Tenten handed it to her. The stuffed toy was big, the one you can hug. Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll keep it."

Sakura extended it by her left hand. She stated while grinning. She was about to say something to Gaara but he stopped her. "Shut it, Tomato." And so she did.

* * *

><p>"Captain, we're leaving…" Shikamaru said and bowed. The Squad 4 followed him as Sakura nodded. Temari stood up and said, "Yeah me too."<p>

"Me too, Tomato. We have training." Gaara stated and stood up. He followed Temari . He smiled at her and her too at him before closing the door.

"Now I'm alone. What am I going to do?" Sakura whispered and look through the window across her.

She took the panda on her stomach. She thought while patting it, _Maybe, Sasuke's mad at me and won't come. Right, panda-chan? _

Sakura talked to the panda toy, "Maybe he's mad…" Her cell phone beeped, seemingly, she hasd received a message.

**From: Ino**

**Get well soon! I heard from Sai that you're in the hospital.**

**To: ….**

Sakura finished reading it and the panda bear suddenly talked, "Who's mad?" Sakura's eyes widened and screamed loudly, "AAAAAHHH! It talked!" She threw the panda bear.

That panda almost gave her a heart attack.

_I'm going to kill Tenten when I recovered! Wait that voice._

Sasuke, on the other line was rather amused. Sasuke's just outside of her room sitting at a side.

Sakura stood up and slowly picked the panda with her left arm.

"Uchiha _freaking_ Sasuke. What's with this game of yours?" Sakura said and half-lay again in her bed.

"Nothing. It's just a trip, wondering how you will react." Sasuke replied at her fuming features. Her frown disappeared. She shot back again, "If I ever saw you! I'll—"

"You'll what?" He caught her off guard. She saw a raven hair on her door. She palced the panda on her side.

* * *

><p>There was Sasuke on her door. He's smirking at her.<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes and pretended that she had drifted to sleep.

Sasuke sat on the chair beside her. The chair that was Gaara sitting on a while ago.

Sasuke saw her right hand, enclosed by bandages.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke _apologized_ to her. Sakura's head came to face to opposite side. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Sakura, I know you're listening. You're a light sleeper." Sasuke said.

**Please Play: Say It Again by Marie Digby**

_That emotionally constipated bastard._

"Sakura, I'm not mad at you. Sakura don't make it harder, I'm not good at expressing my emotions through words." He took a deep breath. Sakura's eyes were opened and she's blushing beet red.

"Sakura, I _love _you. Since, the day you helped the kids in the streets." Sasuke blushed. Sakura turned to looked at him and said, "Say it again."

She is smiling sweetly at him. Sasuke looked at her as if she's crazy.

"No." Sakura pouted and said, "Oh well, there's the door you left open. You can get out now." Sakura pointed at the door and continued, "Thanks for disturbing my slumber."

She closed her eyes. She pretended to sleep again. Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. Nonetheless, he repeated,

"I love you."

Sakura smiled and answered, "Unfortunately, I love you too." She laughed; it was like music in his ears.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, Sakura's comrades, her father and the 3 siblings are watching them.<p>

Kumo was happy because his daughter is. Gaara is hiding his laugh. He never knew his long long time best friend will fall in love. But he's happy.

"Captain, deserves to be happy. She's been through a lot!" Kiba stated and Tenten said, "This is my unforgettable mission! I won't forget Sasuke's school!"

All of them looked at her and Temari asked, "Why?"

"Neji asked me out!" She almost fainted after saying that.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I won't be in my regular attendance anymore…" Sakura stated and squished the stuffed toy. Sasuke grunted his, "Hn…" Sakura explained, "I'm going to continue college. So yeah, you won't see me around here like before…"<p>

Sasuke fingers ran through Sakura's hair. "I understand. But you're still my girlfriend."

"Who says I am?" Sakura said and looked him straight in the eyes. "Who says you're not?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Well, then. I'm your girlfriend."

They both laughed

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>

**5 years had passed..**

It's been 5 years.

Naruto, HInata, Ino, and Neji found out that Sakura and her comrades are agents. They also found out that they were to protect Sasuke from Orochimaru.

They often visit the agency too.

Sakura quitted doing operations and only appears in meetings, inspection and such as. She was a council member now and a doctor too.

And now she's getting late,

The Director had given her a message that they have a meeting today.

She sighed, _That crazy old hag. I was in an appointment!_

She got out from her car and started to run in the agency. She still stays in the Squad 4's quarters. She's still the captain.

She headed for her quarters and took of her lab coat revealing her dark violet dress. Her dress ended an inch above her knees. Its chest is kimono style and it is half-sleeved.

She ran again. Her long pink hair is swaying behind her. She stopped and slipped of her flat shoes and carried it.

She was greeted by the other agents too who're working,

"Sakura-chan?"

"Whoah, you're in a hurry!"

* * *

><p>She panted and reached the door of the Director's office. She slipped on her flat shoes again. She sighed.<p>

She knocked and opened the door. She's facing the back of the leather chair. She closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and thought, _Maybe, he's going to fire me._

She gulped at that thought. She started,

"You called me?" _That's weird, he's not talking._

"Aa…" He replied. I sighed, "Oh, Sasuke... Wait, Sasuke!" I was dumbfounded. His leather chair turned to face me. He stood up and walked to me, saying, "It's been a while since we saw each other personally…"

He is wearing his tuxedo. The necktie is gone and his white polo is plain but the tuxedo coat is his upper layer. His bottom is black slacks. He came from Tokyo to Osaka for Sakura.

Sakura nodded and said it specifically, "Yes,it has, 2 months to be exact…" He nodded. We have become busy, I being a doctor and him taking over his father's company.

"Why did you call me?" She asked looking at him. He gulped and is nervous. Sakura changed the question,

"Why are you in the Director's room? I thought Itachi will take over the agency?" Sasuked nodded and said, "Yeah, but I forced him to be at our company because I have an _important__ person to meet._"

* * *

><p>Ino flickered the lights off. Sakura gasped; however, Sasuke planned this from the start.<p>

Then it flickered on. The room was now filled with red and white balloons and roses.

Sakura's eyes widened and stared in awe. Sasuke smirked at her. She felt and the mood changed. She is also getting nervous, "Uchiha Sasuke, what're you planning to do?"

He took out a black velvet box. Sakura's eyes widened and blushed heavily. Naruto and the others appeared in different parts of the office.

_You're not so romantic, Uchiha._ Sakura thought and just shook it away.

Sasuke opened the black velvet box revealing a silver ring. The ring is elegant and unique. He took a deep breath and Naruto shouted at the back, "Go Teme!" He glared at him and turned to me while blushing.

"Sakura." Sakura's eyes shifted everywhere. Sasuke called her again, "Sakura…" Sakura is now looking at him as he walked closely.

"It's been 5 years and our relationship is that long. I can't describe my love for you in words. Well, you know, I suck at socializing." He put on a brave face and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?"

Sakura burst out laughing and clutching on her stomach.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" Sasuke asked but Sakura just continued laughing. Naruto and Kiba laughed as well.

"Teme! She sure gotcha!" Naruto stated loudly. Sakura finally stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes due to severe laughing.

She is tapping her chin and said, "Let me think about it Sasuke…" Her lips were forming a secret smile. Sasuke's eyes widened by centimeters and hoping she will say 'Yes…' and hugged him like in the movies, but no. She is Haruno Sakura.

Sakura's lips parted and said, "I wouldn't—"

"You wouldn't!" Everyone asked in the background except for Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke felt a hammer broke his heart. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Sakura giggled a little and said, "Your speech was boring, but still I wouldn't say 'No'. Because I love you." Sasuke smiled and immediately kissed her on the lips...

"They're not the 'typical' couple!" Ino said and made air quotations.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as Sasuke put the ring on her finger.<p>

Sakura has another mission. That is to be with Sasuke in good or bad and everything!

"Mission Accepted, Sasuke…" Sakura smiled after saying that and after putting the ring, Sasuke _laughed _but he replied, "I love you and always will..." Sakura laughed along and sweetly said, "I love you still and always will!"


End file.
